A Malfoy
by laumirot
Summary: After the war everything would change for this family and new ties will be form. How the wizardinf g world will react to this?
1. The beggining

I do not own Harry Potter story. The speech is from the first book of Harry Potter. I always thought it was perfect

I had this crazy idea one night and I loved it, I will try to post the other stories also, I have some chapters ready but I'm trying to edit them a little better and I writing my first story so it take time to do it. Hope you like this

Abr POV

I was sitting on my library on the safe house in France. It was on the cost near Nice. Lucius found that we were on danger before the end of the first war and told us to hide. We lived in this manor for the last eighteen years and I was happy to hear that the war was finally over. The Potter brat killed the mad man nearly four months ago.

I saw Blor entering our library and flying to my side. He had a letter on his leg and hooted softly.

"Nice to see you again Blor, my son sent me a letter?" I asked him caressing his head. "Druella, we have a message from our son."

"I hope he is telling us we can go home." Druella said sitting next to me.

"I don't know love, we need to be patient. You know he had to play the loyal death eater to protect his family. We need to wait until he can prove them wrong." I said opening the letter

 _Father,_

 _I hope this letter find you well and safe. Tell mother I'm preparing your chambers and Narcisa is preparing the rose garden for her._

 _The situation was complicated, Potter got rid of the snake face man and everybody was trying to understand what was happening. Severus almost die when Naguini bit him but the Granger girl saved him and he spent two weeks in saint Mungus. The school is very damaged and the minister is asking some funds to help the reconstructions so they just told us that our help could prove that we are on the light. Politics as usual._

 _Dumbledore is trying to rally the entire magical world to unify our forces and to get rid of the last death eaters running free. The Potter boy and Weasley are training to be aurors while the brain of the golden trio is coming back to school to pass her Newts._

 _When are you planning to come home? The Manor is calling you father, I cannot enter the secret room anymore and Narcisa is having problems with the book of family recipes. Draco is asking for you because he is trying to find a suitable wife._

 _Send me your answer and I will have everything ready for you._

 _Your son_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

I finished the letter and I saw Druella was looking at me, her eyes full of tears. I knew this would happen and we needed to talk about how to tell our family our biggest secret.

"Love, I know what are you thinking about and we will find her. We will search for her but before we need to tell them about her." I said taking her into my arms.

"I know, I just hope he will not hate us for lying to him all this years." Druella said burying her head on my chest.

"He will understand, he made a lot of things to protect his wife and son. It will be hard but he will understand love. Go prepare your things and we can leave today if you want to." I said and she nodded leaving the library.

I sat on the desk and I pulled out my wand making my patronus appear. He was a powerful hound dog and he was waiting for my command.

"Go to the Malfoy manor and give this message to my son. 'Lucius, we are coming home today, you don't need to prepare anything just be ready with a nice dinner and a good glass of wine.', now go" I said and the dog left.

I went to our room where Druella was closing the trunks. She looked at me and smiled softly. After many years together, I finally fell in love with her and I cannot imagine my life without her. My father told me this could happen and I never wanted to believe it. I took her in my arms and I kissed her, tasting her and making her moan.

"Let's go love, our family is waiting for us." I said hooding her close and apparating us to the manor.

"Father, mother, is so nice to have you back" Lucius said looking at us. "Narcisa, Draco, my parents are home"

A lovely blond woman entered the room and a very handsome young man followed her.

"Grandfather?" he asked, "I always thought I was strange that your portrait was not talking but father said it was a hex."

"No but I will tell you everything after diner over a glass of wine." I said and Lucius nodded.

"Diner is ready if you are hungry," Narcisa said and we followed her to the dining room.

It was nice to be at home again, the manor was welcoming as and everything was full of light. The dinner was perfect; we have some meat with different kinds of side dishes and a very delicious chocolate cake. They told us about their lives and how they wanted to move on. Lucius was trying to open our company into the muggle word and the minister was glad for that. Narcisa was helping her sister to organize an orphanage and Draco was going back to Hogwarts to finish his scholarship before deciding what to do.

When we sat next to the hearth, I felt Druella getting tense and I hold her close kissing her head. Lucius looked at me raising his brow and I smirked. He was not use to this, so I took Druella chin and I kissed her soundly making him gasped.

"Well, during eighteen years we were alone and we discovered that we love each other." I said and Narcisa smiled.

"Well, is nice to see my parents in love. You said you wanted to explain something to us." Lucius said taking Narcisa's hand.

"This will take some time and will be difficult to understand." I said pacing near the fire. "When we understood that Riddle wanted to kill us to punish you, we decided that the best was to flee and we did it. You told us to use the safe house in France and it was a good idea."

"I remember the day I had to tell him you left the country." Lucius said, "I had some crucio on me over that."

"I'm sorry son, we never wanted that" Druella said, "when we arrived to the house, we were not happy about the idea of being alone but eventually we discovered that without all the family pressure we were very compatible and we fell in love."

"I fell in love with your son over the years and everything we had to live together." Narcisa said and Druella took her hand.

"Yes, it was nice and we discovered after some months that there is a way to overcome the family tradition." I said

"What do you mean father?" Lucius asked looking scared.

"Well, normally the Malfoy only have a male heir, never in the family history, a couple had more than one son or had a daughter." I said.

"Are you trying to tell us that you had a second heir?" Draco asked surprised

"Two months after we arrived to France, we discovered I was pregnant and I got birth to a very beautiful baby girl." Druella said and Lucius gasped

"Where is my sister?" he asked looking nervous," why she not here with us?"

"We don't know where she is." I said siting down almost crying. "Some days after she was born, we heard that some death eaters were around the city and we decided to protect her. We sent her to a muggle orphanage with a letter telling that she would not be place for adoption. A year later, when everything was calm, I went to this place and I found out she was taken by a muggle couple and we never found out who they were."

"So, are you saying that my sister, a pureblood, a Malfoy was raised as a muggle and probably she will never know about us?" Lucius asked, "How could you do this to her, to me?"

He was hurt and yelling me, he never defied me before and I was upset about this but I could understand how important this was for him. I took him on my arms and he tried to pull away from me. I just held him stronger and he started to cry on my shoulder asking me again how I was able to put his sister away like this.

"Lucius, I cried for almost seventeen years with your mother and we looked for her and we never found her. We are telling you this because we want you help to find her." I said and he nodded.

"Did you put a glamour over her?" Narcisa asked

"Yes, she was easy to recognize as a Malfoy. Why do you asked?" Druella asked.

"Because the glamour will disappear when she will be on age." Draco said, "We need to know if she is magical or she is a squib. In addition, if she was a witch, maybe she was with me at school. When was she born?"

"19 of September, it was a very nice day." Druella said

"You did not say the same thing during that day," I said smirking.

"Try to be happy after nineteen hours of labor you asshole" Druella said shocking everybody.

"Love, try to keep that for our room. So, can you tell me who was a muggleborn in your year?" I said looking at Draco.

He went to the desk and took a book. It has all his colleges from school. I could see that only two witches were born on September. Miss Logan and Miss Granger.

"Can you tell me something about them?" I asked

"Well, Logan is a very beautiful witch but no very smart. She was call the school broom and I hope she is not your daughter as it could be difficult to stomach having my aunt as my lover for a month. Granger is a bookworm, very smart, beautiful and with a very nasty temper. Very similar to my godfather but never let them hear that." Draco said.

"Ah Severus, maybe he can help us with the search. Can you call him?" Druella said.

"He will be here soon; he had a meeting with his healer this afternoon." Lucius said and looked at the fire.

Some minutes later, the fire roared green and Severus entered the room. He had a big scar on his neck and was tired.

"I'm sorry for the delay but unfortunate I had a meeting with the headmaster today." He said sulking

"As usually my friend you are the joy of the room. What did he want this time?" Lucius asked

"Horace wanted to retired and he needed somebody to teach potions. He wanted me to tutor the next potion professor after she took her Newts two months ago." Severus said closing his eyes and pitching his nose.

"Who is this lady that drive you so mad?" I asked and I hear Draco laughing

"You have to be kidding godfather, he cannot possible asked this from you!" he said laughing.

"He did. We'll have to prepare her for next year so I will have her everyday near me all the summer. Gods, Merlin hates me," Severus said and Lucius laughed.

"Did she ask you to fulfill you debt?" Narcisa asked

"No, she was so embarrassed that she did not looked at me. She just said she did not wanted to force me into this." Severus said, "Ok, I don't want to talk about this and you told me you have news for me, so tell me."

We spent the next hour telling him the news and he listened to us without asking any question. After we finished, he looked at the fire and sighed.

"This will be easier than you think and very complicated at the same time." Severus said

"Why?" I asked

"Dumbledore told me that she was adopted and she did not know who her parents were." Severus said and I nodded

"So, could be that this girl is actually our daughter?" Druella said and I could see Lucius, Narcisa and Draco very pale.

"What happened?" I asked

"During the war, she was brought here and my sister tortured her badly. She carved the word mudblood on her flesh." Narcisa said, "We saw her doing this and we couldn't do anything to help her. We talked with her after the war when she helped us during our trials and she became a good friend but she is scare of this house."

"Are you telling me that the girl who is probably my daughter was tortured in her own house?" I asked angry.

"We were all tortured in this house Abraxas. "Severus said and I calmed down.

"Yes, is just that it hurt that I was no able to protect you." I said and they nodded. "What should we do about this?"

"Well her birthday is close and she will have her true form revel to her. I would tell you to wait until she'd talk with the headmaster." Severus said and we nodded. "Or I could give her a potion to discover her blood line."

"Send me your patronus as soon as you talk with her. We will prepare everything for her at the manor." Lucius said

"Do you realize that you have a sister?" Severus asked and Lucius just nodded.

I looked at my family and I try to picture my little girl at the manor, sitting with us and talking about her Newts.

Her POV

I woke up and I felt different, I took my shower and I got dress quickly. The breakfast would start soon and I needed to go to the dungeons to meet professor Snape to check the potion I let simmering for the night. The tutoring was difficult as he wanted me to go over the entire curriculum before the welcome feast.

I entered the lab and I saw the potion was perfect. I was proud of myself. He entered and sneered at me before looking at the cauldron.

"Is passable. Miss Granger you anniversary is close and I want you to brew a very difficult potion that will not be in the curriculum and you probably will not have the chance to do it as a present for you." Snape said, "Is the necessitudinem recognition (relationship recognition). We will used very expensive ingredients and I had to use my connections to gather some of them."

"Thank you sir." I said

"I believe that I'm not longer your professor and that we are colleagues so you can call me Severus." He said and I nodded, "Hermione, for this potion we will use the heart of a white peacock, skin of basilik and phoenix's tears."

"This is very expensive to brew, thank you Severus. What use have this potion?" I asked confused.

"Well, as your parents told you about your birth I thought it could be interesting for you to find out if you have a family alive. I hope I don't offend you doing this." Severus said

"Thank you, I wanted to see if I could look at this but I did not find anything on the library." I said tears on my eyes. "Can we start brewing?"

"Yes, as this is a long potion, we will eat here and brew together. Now, go to pick up the ingredients and I will prepare the base." Severus said and I went to the storeroom.

When I was back the base was ready ad he ask me to crush the basilik skin while he chop the peacock heart. I took some aconite and I sliced it taking care of the dimensions. He told me to be carefully and add the skin while he went to the storeroom and picked some pork liver that he chopped it before adding it to the cauldron.

The potion was green and was simmering beautiful. We had to wait twenty minutes so we sat on the desk and we ate some sandwiches while discussing about the last potion review we read the day before.

When the potion was ready, he added the heart and the potion boiled before changing the color to a nice light blue. We took turns to stir, we finally add the phoenix tears and we stirred the potion until the potions was now golden.

"Ok, we need to wait an hour until we can test it." Severus said, "I wanted to ask you about your friends. Why are not coming back to school?"

"Well Harry needs a break after the last seven years and the healer told him to take a sabbatical. He will move to the States for six months and he will come back to take his Newts before starting the auror training next year." I said and he nodded.

"What about the Weasley girl and her brother?" Severus asked

"Ginny is angry with Harry because she wanted to get marry after the end of the war and he told her he only sees her as a good friend. I was supporting his decision so she no longer talk with me. Ronald wanted me to stop everything and be a stay at home mum so when I told him my plans, he just said I was only a 'know it all' and he would look after a real woman" I said looking down. "He told me a mudblood like me should be happy that a good wizard like him would lower himself to look at her."

"The bastard!" Severus said rage on his eyes, "Hermione, he is a dunderhead and I know you are far better than him so do not measure your value on his parameters."

We talked and he told me the changes I would need to do with the classes and that he wanted to have some joint lessons between potions and DADA. When the alarm went off, he put the potion on vials and handed me one of them.

"Hermione, this is important for your life, try to be open mind and before you judge you biological family, if they are alive, talk with them." Severus said and I nodded.

"I will try, please can you stay near me?" I asked and he nodded.

I looked at the vial, the golden potion was beautiful and smell like chocolate. I opened my mouth and I poured it down my throat enjoying the taste. I saw some lights around me and a parchment appeared on the desk.

Name: Lizzy Druella Malfoy

Father: Abraxas Orion Malfoy

Mother: Druella Malfoy

Brother: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Nephew: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Age: 18 years old

Glamour: hair, skin, color eyes

I was shocked, how could this be possible? I was a pureblood, a Malfoy! I was sure they would disown me when they would hear about me.

"Hermione, I need to confess something." Severus said, "Abraxas told me about his lost daughter and I thought it could be you. I wanted to discover this by yourself with a little of help. They had to protect you and they looked for you the last seventeen years."

"Are you sure they would want to meet me? Draco and his father are nice with me but to accept me in their family?" I asked, "As far as I know Lucius's parents are death."

"No, they were hiding in France, they are alive Hermione, your parents are alive." Severus said and I sat down. "I know is a lot to take but you need to know they want to meet you."

"What about the glamour, will you help me with this?" I asked

"You only need to put your finger on the parchment and the glamour will wear off." Severus said and I did it.

I felt my body changing, it was painful and I fell to the floor. Severus helped to sat on the couch and I tried to breath slowly. I heard the door opening and the headmaster arrived running.

"Severus, I felt a very strong magic on the castle, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"We brew a potent potion to discovered her family and we found out they are alive. She had some glamour on her and she is changing now." Severus said

"Who is her family?" Dumbledore asked

"Just wait a few minutes and you will see this easily." Severus said and I felt the pains getting lower.

Dumbledore gasped and I stood up going to the mirror Severus charm for me. My hair was white, my skin was like porcelain and my eyes were light grey like Lucius and Draco. I looked at them and they were smiling at me.

"Are you going to talk to them?" Dumbledore asked. "I heard Abraxas and Druella came back from France."

"Do you think they would want to meet me?" I asked looking down.

"I can send them a patronus and we could see their reaction. I will tell them to be carefully and go slowly." Severus said and I nodded.

I was thinking about how my life would change so I did no listened when Severus send his patronus; I only saw a silver doe leaving the room. Dumbledore sat near me and served some tea. I sipped while eating some biscuits and we waited for a signal. A silver dragon entered the room and Lucius voice roared.

"Severus, we are coming, tell Hermione to be calm and we will explain everything to her."

"I think they are entering the castle. I will go to my office. Severus, stay with them as you are practically family." Dumbledore said, "Hermione, my office is always open for you"

He left the laboratory and I closed my eyes putting my head on my hands. I could hear somebody walking on the corridors and the door opened slowly.

Lucius, Draco, Narcisa entered the room with a white hair wizard and a blond witch. He looked like an older version on Lucius and she was fairy.

"How are you? I'm Abraxas and she is Druella, my wife." The wizard said walking near me. "We heard a little about you and we wanted to meet you."

"Ok, I just so confused." I said and I started to cry. The witch gasped and ran to my side taking me in her arms.

"Oh my baby, I missed you so much. We never thought we would lose you like this." she said crying on my hair.

"How? Why did you let me on that place?" I asked and Abraxas sat next to me looking into my eyes.

"When you were born, some death eaters try to find us and we were scared for you. You are the first Malfoy girl, usually there is only a male heir. You could be powerful and we though the madman would take you for himself" Abraxas said and I shivered, "when we let you on that place, we put a note telling them that we would come back for you and not to place you for adoption. When we came back you were gone and we looked for you all these years."

"Don't be angry with Lucius, he never knew about you until two days ago." Druella said, "He was angry with us"

"And to afraid you will not want to talk with me again for not protecting you in our home against Bellatrix." Lucius said looking embarrassed.

"I was so sad when I heard I was adopted and when the Granger told me to leave, that I was not welcome." I said closing my eyes, "I have a family, I got to know some of them in bad and good ways and I learned something from you. You care about your own."

"So, are you going to give us a chance?" Draco asked and I looked into his eyes.

I stood up and I walked near Lucius; he looked at me and I opened my arms to him, he held me tight and kissed my head.

"I have a sister, I have a sister," he said and I smiled.

"I have a nephew! Draco, don't you dare to call me aunty!" I said and everybody laughed.

"Will you come to the manor with us? We changed the room after the war and I want to show you your home." Lucius said and I nodded, "Narcisa wanted to go shopping with you and Druella wanted to teach you about the Malfoys rules. Be ready as they are very hard!"

We drank some tea before deciding to go to the manor. I would floo every day to the castle. Severus nodded and told me he would take diner with us after telling the headmaster the news. I followed them to the apparition point and Lucius took my hand to help me into the manor.

Everything was different, there was a lot of light and the dark furniture was gone. The drawing room was now a ballroom and the sitting room was beautiful with white walls and light wood floor. We sat on the couch again and Druella was brushing my hair, telling me how beautiful it was. Draco was reading a book and asked me some question about the difficult equations. Lucius was talking with Narcisa about a party they wanted to hold in my honor and Abraxas was reading the newspaper.

An elf entered the room and told as Severus was there and that the diner was ready. When we sat on the table, Severus pulled the chair for me and it was like a dream. I was eating, listening to Draco antics about his last year on Hogwarts and how much he needed a good broom to win the cup. We laughed when Narcisa told him he needed to find a wife before the end of the year and I choked when Abraxas told me I should do the same thing.

"Can I wait a little longer for this?" I asked nervous.

"We are not telling you have to get marry this year but could be good to find a suitor for you." Druella said, "You have to understand that after you are recognize as a Malfoy, you will have many wizards and witches after you, a good suitor could help you control this. I was engage with your father for five year before we got marry."

"Ok, I will think about this but you need to tell me what I should look in a potential suitor." I said

"Well, you need a good wizard, no need to be a pure blood but could be nice to join an ancient family. Powerful and devoted to his line. Also you can look on similar interest, this can help a lot" Lucius said, "I can help you if you want."

"Yes, I cannot think about a single person on my age that could be interesting." I said and I blushed.

"Hmm, I think my little sister you have somebody in your mind, we need to have some girl time." Narcisa said smirking at me, "tomorrow after you finish your tutoring, we will go to Diagon Alley and we will have our time to talk."

"Yes, that could be nice." I said smiling at her, "how are we going to tell this to the rest?"

"Dumbledore thought we can tell the Order together and Abraxas can put an announcement on the Daily Prophet." Severus said and we nodded, "will you stay here tonight or are you coming back with me to the castle?"

"I will go with you so I can be free early if you don't mind." I said looking at him

"Ok, we will go now and tomorrow we will meet after breakfast. You only have to finish preparing the first session for the Newts class and you are done." Severus said standing up, "Abraxas, it was nice to spend time with you, Lucius, we will meet tomorrow. I wish you a good night"

I stood up fast and I said good-bye before running after him. We flooed to the dungeons and he left soon after telling me to go rest. I fell sleep fast, thinking about this crazy day. When I woke up, I was late for breakfast and I had to run to be on time. Dumbledore was sitting on the head table and all the teacher were looking at me.

"Friends, I want to introduce Miss Lizzy Druella Malfoy, formerly known as Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said helping me to sit down.

"Hermione?" Minerva asked

"Lizzy now, yes is me. I know is crazy but I'm Malfoy now, I hope you will not hate me." I said sadly

"Mione, ok Liz, you are our friend!" Hagrid said smiling and I felt better

"So, this is why I felt so many glamour on you?" Remus said, 'You are our friend Lizzy. How they reacted?"

"Abraxas and Druella were happy, they hide me to protect me, Lucius was holding me muttering he has a sister happyly, Narcisa wanted to spend girl time with me and Draco was laughing about calling me aunty on class. The brat" I said and they laughed.

"They wanted to protect her as you know she is the first Malfoy heiress. Tom could have wanted to have her for him." Dumbledore said and they nodded.

"Well, you name is easier now and you hair is just gorgeous" Poppy said and I blushed. "When are you telling the order about this?"

"They will come for a meeting this evening at the hall. The Malfoy will be here also." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, Harry will be here?" I asked

"You can call me Albus Lizzy, yes he will be here." Albus said.

"Ok, now we need to go to the dungeons to finish our schedule before you meet Narcisa." Severus said and we left the table.

I was planning to start the year with a complicated potion to see how much I needed to catch up and Severus approved my approach. We saw different options and he told me to use the verasiterum potion. I wrote everything down and we looked at the files for the first year students. We had some students from France and some form Germany. They would use a traducer charm to understand until they could learn English.

He told me he needed to go to the apothecary so he would go with me to the Diagon Alley. I was happy to be able to speak with him a little longer. We met Narcisa on the library store and he left telling me he would buy the ingredients for the potions I planned for the Newts and the first year.

After Severus left, Narcisa took me to Madame Malkin where she helped me choose some robes to teach. She bought me some dresses for the diners at the manor and she chose a very beautiful robe for the meeting with the order. She took me to a very little coffee and she asked for a private booth to our girly time. I was nervous as I did not wanted to tell her about my crush. I was pinning after this wizard for almost four years now and it was embarrassing because I knew he would never look at me in that way.

"So sister, as Abraxas said you need a suitor. He will help you and protect you from others wizards and I can tell you is nice to be court." She said blushing, "I can still remember Lucius when he was courting me. He was so romantic."

"I know but I never thought about this before. When we were at school, I always planned to study and to have my masteries. I never thought a wizard could look at me in that way, the bookworm, even if I'm different now I'm still a very private person and I love to read more than play the little girl for a wizard." I said

"I have a feeling that you have an old crush and you are afraid of telling me about this, why?" Narcisa asked

"Narcisa, I just don't know," I said blushing

"Call me Cissy, I will no tell them about this but I could help you." Cissy said and I nodded.

"Ok, after my third year, I started to feel something around a wizard, he is older than me and he always protected me. He is tall and have beautiful eyes. He is snarky and very private." I said and she started to giggle like a little girl.

"Oh, this is so good, this is so good" she said bouncing on her chair, "he is perfect for you, he is powerful, a pure blood, very intelligent, attractive in his way and he will protect you."

"Do you know who I'm talking about?" I asked raising my brow.

"Wow, a very Malfoy way to look at me, you looked like Lucius. Yes, you are talking about our dear potion master. Severus is your perfect match Liz." Cissy said and I blushed. "I will not tell them but I will help you. Severus is my friend and he deserves to be happy"

'Thank you, this will help me with my nerves. Today will be difficult, as you know the order have a lot of Gryffindor on it. The Weasley would not take this kindly and Sirius will be challenging." I said and she nodded.

"That is why we will be there for you. You are a Malfoy and we protect our own." She said, "You need to understand that before we knew this, I was dreaming on marring you to my Draco. We always admired you courage and intelligence."

She came near me and hugged me leading me outside the coffee. We entered the leaky caldron and we heard a laugh. Sirius!

"Cousin, did you find a little friend to play with?" Sirius asked Cissy.

"Sirius, as always a pleasure. My friend is very shy and we will meet you later. We need to run." Cissy said pushing me to the floo.

We arrived to the manor and Abraxas was waiting for me on the sitting room. He told me to get ready and that he wanted to talk with me before leaving for the castle. I ran to my room and I put the robes Cissy chose for me. It was a silver robe with green lights. I was wearing silver heels and I let my hair down. When I entered the sitting room again, they were all waiting for me and they gasped.

"You are so beautiful sister," Lucius said kissing my head.

"Little girl, I'm so proud of you." Druella said.

"I will have to protect my aunty in the castle from the rest of the students. How I will do to find a wife if I will be so busy?" Draco said deadpanned.

"Lizzy, come here" Abraxas said and I stood by his side, "This are the jewels that our family had for the first Malfoy heiress; they were made more than 500 year ago when a seer has a vision of a Malfoy daughter. Use them with pride."

He helped me to put the necklace, the bracelet and the earring. They were made of platinum and had diamonds with onyx on them. They were beautiful and I found hard to breath. He held me in his arms and kissed my head telling me to breath slowly. I felt love and I felt I have a family, a real family.

It was getting late and we knew we have to go to Hogwarts. Severus told us to floo to his chambers and that we would go together to the meeting. Albus explained about Abraxas and Druella and the order was nervous about having the Malfoy on the meeting even when they helped us to win.

We walked together to the hall; Severus was walking by my side telling me that Harry was worry for my absence to the last meeting in the headquarters. Abraxas was leading Druella and Lucius was helping Cissy while Draco was sulking behind us.

"So, we have the entire Malfoy family here, who is the new chit?" Sirius asked

"I still don't understand Albus why they need to be here." Arthur said angry.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked

Everybody was speaking at the same time and nobody was listening. Albus told them to calm down and eventually everybody sat. I was sitting between Druella and Abraxas and Lucius was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"So, what do you need to tell us?" Sirius asked and Ron looked at me sneering guessing I was a Malfoy.

"I invited the Malfoy here to tell you something they discovered this week. We need to be calm and Lizzy will tell you what happened." Albus said

"Thank you Albus." I said standing up, "I was raised as a muggle, I spent all my live thinking I was a muggleborn until my parents told me I was adopted. They told me to leave them, they disowned me and I was left alone. Some days ago during my birthday, I found my biological family and they accepted me as one of their own."

"So, are you tell us you are a Malfoy?" Harry asked and I nodded

"I'm the first Malfoy heiress on the Malfoy history. Because of this, my parents were afraid and hid me in an orphanage asking not to put me to adoption. Somebody just did not care, I was put into glamour and I was adopted." I said

"I think I know you, I heard your voice before." Bill said and I smiled at him.

"I know my hair, skin and eyes are different, I'm not anymore the bushy brown hair, golden eyes bookworm." I said smirking and they gasped

"Hermione?" Harry asked

"Well, is Lizzy actually" I said smiling at him.

"Wow, you are so beautiful." Harry said and Billy, Charlie, George, Fred, Percy, Sirius and Kingsley nodded.

"So you are a Malfoy? How can you forget what happened on that house?" Molly asked

"I knew there was nothing they could do and Draco tried to help us. They helped us to win this war Molly," I said and she sneered at me

"I will try to accept this as you know I have a little feud with your brother." Arthur said

"I will be agreeable to talk about this and find a solution Arthur" Lucius said, "I know she loves your family."

"I imagine you are looking for a pure blood to marry her?" Sirius asked leering at me and I felt uncomfortable.

"No, she will take her time for this." Abraxas said and he took my hand. "We wanted to tell you about this before the rest of the wizard world would know. We need your help to protect her."

"To protect her? Why?" Kinsley asked. "Because she is the only Malfoy girl?"

"And because she will be the most powerful witch of the age and she will be a good trophy for any blood line." Lucius said kissing my head.

"Oh, the big bad death eater is worried for his little sister." Ron said and everybody glared at him.

"Next year, Lizzy will be our potion teacher while she prepare her mastery on potions. Severus will be her tutor and Remus will help her with Transfiguration as she is taking a second mastery." Albus said

We talked about some death eaters who were running free and the new laws that the ministry wanted to pass. They talked about a marriage law, a procreation law and even a dissolution law for the marriage without children. It was scary and I realize I needed to find a suitor fast or to try my chance with the dark potion master. I would need Cissy help for this.

After two hours, Albus said the meeting was over and Harry came near me asking me to have some minutes alone. I saw Severus frowning and leaving the Hall. I sighed and told Harry to follow me to my room. I told Abraxas I would send them an owl telling the when I would going to the manor and he nodded before flooing.

I sat near Harry and I could see he was nervous. It was difficult for him to see me like this, blonde and silver eyes. A Malfoy.

"Harry is ok, I know I changed and that even my name is not the same but I'm still your friend who was always by your side." I said hugging him

"Is just difficult to see you like this, I just remember when you were lying on that floor. How did you feel when you entered the manor?" Harry asked

"They changed everything; Cissy put more lights and changed the furniture. They had a room ready for me and Druella was telling me about the family history. Is amazing and I'm part of this." I said smiling. "Cissy was planning to marry me with Draco before she knew I was his aunt"

"Ok, I can see they really changed their ways if she was thinking about that. I'm leaving soon and I will be outside Britain for six months. I'm just worried for you; I could see Sirius reaction when he understood you are pureblood now." Harry said and I nodded.

"I saw his eyes and I felt uncomfortable. Druella said I need to find a suitor to be protected from this kind of attention." I said

"Sirius is my family but he can be an asshole with women. Be carefully and do no stay alone with him." Harry said and I nodded, "write to me often, you are the only real friend I have. I will miss you deeply."

"Me too Harry, I will be there for you as always." I said smiling, "try to think about your life and what you need. Do you remember the conversation we had before I had to leave the Burrow?"

"Yes, I was thinking about this and I will try to do something about this. I will never thank you enough for your help when you made me see that she was only after my fame and my money." Harry said, "Ok, be carefully, write often, don't let Severus make you work too hard and enjoy your family."

"Have a good trip and I love you" I said kissing his cheek.

He left my room and I went to sleep, the night was short and I woke up feeling tired. I went to the Hall and I sat to eat breakfast, drinking my coffee sighing.

"So, the wonder boy did not let you sleep?" Severus said

"No, he left and I had problem falling sleep. I had many things on my head." I said softly while pouring some bacon on my plate.

"Already missing him, he will be here soon." He sneered

"Harry? Not really, I was talking with him as he have some things to think about like his future or what he wants to do after this trip." I said closing my eyes. "I was thinking how I would handle some of the older students and I realized that Ginevra Weasley will be here."

"Ah, yes, she will be here and you will have to deal with her." Severus said, "Why are you worried about that?"

"She used to be my friend and now she hates me so much as Harry broke up with her. She is stupid and she thinks I want him for myself; he is like a brother to me." I said and I poured more coffee on my cup. "Ok I have many things to do, see you later Severus."

"Wait, I need to go to the lab so I will walk with you." He said and I heard somebody chuckling.

We entered the lab, Severus went to check a potion he was brewing and I sat on my desk trying to finish my first lecture for the first years. I laughed and he raised his brow.

' _You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stop death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'_

I said his little speech with a low voice trying not to laugh. He looked at me shocked and chuckled.

"Do you remember the first speech I gave to your class seven year ago?" he said and I nodded

"It was a good speech and your voice was like silk." I said blushing and looking down.

"so, if my voice is still like silk, making this lasting impression on you, everything I'd say like this will stay in your head" Severus muttered in my ear and I shivered again. "Hmm nice to see I can provoke some reactions from you."

I glared at him and I was trying to pretend reading my notes when I feel his breath on my ear again.

"Your pretense will not work if your notes are upside down." He said using his voice for a full effect. "Tell me, what could happen if I ask you to do something for me now."

I was still trying to ignore him and he was not taking this, I could see he was in predator mode and I was his prey. How this was happening? I never thought he could feel any inclination for me. I stand up and he turned my body forcing me to look at him. He put one of his finger on my chin, making me look up to his eyes. He had the most beautiful black eyes and I was drowning on them.

He bent his head and brushed my lips with his mouth making me stop breathing and close my eyes.

"So, how do I make you feel?" Severus asked and I felt my Gryffindor courage waking up and I opened my eyes.

I closed the gap between us and I pressed my mouth into his, enjoying his soft lips and nibbling softly his lower lip. He moaned and deepened the kiss, licking my lips and I opened my mouth for him. His tongue caressed mine and licked the roof of my mouth making me moan with pleasure. He pulled away and I whined.

"I have my answer now. Are you sure you need to finish your lecture now or do you prefer to sit a little with me?" he asked nuzzling my neck.

"Hmm, I'm just" I started to say and he laughed pulling me to his lap.

"Dear god, I spent the last three month dancing around you thinking you will not want me and I only have to do this." he laughed, "Are you sure little one?"

"Yes, I had this crush on you from my third year." I said blushing and he smiled

"I was so jealous of Krum when he took you to the Yule ball. You were so beautiful and forbidden." Severus said, "The last year, I was so afraid for you while you were in the run."

"Now, this is over, we are free and we can chose to be together." I said kissing him softly.

"I will love to court you if you let me but we can keep this quiet for a while or Druella and Lucius will start organizing the wedding." Severus laughed and I nodded.

"How do you feel about me?" I asked, "I'm a Malfoy now and I will be force to respect the Pureblood laws."

"It will ok, I'm use to them because I'm one too. Just we will be carefully and everything will be ok." Severus said, "Now, how about a little kiss?"

He kissed me softly, playing with mi hair and pulling me close to him. I felt I was in heaven and I moaned softly against his lips. I entangled my hair in his long black hair and he smiled. It was so good to feel him holding me and smell his scent.

"And I was thinking I would have to convince you to court her." Lucius said and he jumped. "I'm happy for you, you are a good match."

"Thank you Lucius" Severus said sitting me on his lap.

"No need to tell you that I will hurt you if you are an arse with her. She is my little sister after all." Lucius said sitting next to us and taking my hand, "I always thought you were so intelligent and smart. With Narcisa, we were thinking about proposing you a contract with Draco as we wanted you to be part of our family."

"Is nice to see that I have a family, with the Granger everything was difficult after we found out about my magic." I said and they nodded. "When do you thing we need to go public about this?"

"Well, as soon as possible." Lucius said and I cringed, "We are talking about a long engagement, Abraxas will want you to study first and to be happy. The point to have a suitor is to protect you from some assholes like Black. I could see him leering on you yesterday and after he heard who you are, he was studying you."

"I was thinking about the same thing, the issue is how to do it. As you remember she was my student not long ago." Severus said.

"Yes, but you spent the last months working with her and she will be your colleague soon." Lucius said. "I'm in the board and I will be by you side with this."

"We only need to see where and how to show the other you are taken." Severus said and I nodded. "I will regret this but do you have an idea?"

"Oh, this is so good!" Lucius said. "Tonight we have a meeting with the order again. They invited us to be part of the order. I was thinking you could stake your claim entering the room holding hands. We need to talk with father first, but I think this will be ok. Just let me send him a message telling him that we are arriving to the manor soon."

He went to the hearth and flooed Abraxas telling him that we needed to talk with him. Abraxas told that he would be waiting for us in his study and we flooed there. I was nervous as I was presenting my potential suitor to my father that I discovered some days ago. A father who was rather conservative and wanted me to stand up to the Malfoy line. He told us to sit down and he offered some tea. He was looking at us, thinking and probably guessing what we needed to tell him. I was thinking he probably knew if I could take his smirk as a hint.

"So, you told me you needed to talk with me about something. Care to tell me if I have to be worry?" Abraxas said smirking.

"Abraxas, I was thinking about Hermione's situation and I realized that I could help with this." Severus said and Lucius snorted

"You are telling me that you would sacrificed yourself to protect my heiress?" Abraxas asked raising his brow.

"I, I don't know what to tell you" Severus said and I blushed.

"Why don't you tell me that you want to be her suitor as you care for the girl?" Abraxas asked and Severus nodded. "Is ok, I just need you to be carefully as I could see on the last meeting that some of the male were very interested on her. Especially Black and the younger Weasley."

"Father, we were trying to find a way to shown them that my sister is taken." Lucius said

"I can see your point, these Gryffindor need to be shown rather blunt or they will not understand." Abraxas said looking at me, "do you have an idea? After all you are a Gryffindor."

"Well, if I enter the room holding his hands, Severus would show that he claimed me and if you are near us, this would show that you approve us together." I said and they nodded.

"Sis, are you sure you are not Slytherin?" Lucius asked

"Well the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but he did not wanted to tell me why." I said, "I asked him to put me in Gryffindor as I was afraid to be a muggleborn in your house."

"I guess it was smart but as the people will know about you, they will ask you to be an honorific Slytherin or at least to go to our meetings. Also as his betrothed, you will have to be by his side as the head of the house." Lucius said.

"Yes, I guess you are right." I said cuddling against Severus.

"Nice, I always wanted you in the family Severus so I'm rather pleased." Abraxas said and we heard Druella entering the study. "Love we have some news for you"

"So finally Severus decided to talk with Hermione?" Druella asked, "Yes, I could see your face when you looked at her over the meeting. Do not worry; we said long engagement so not wedding planning until you give me a go."

"Thanks, I hope you are happy with this," I said taking Severus's hand. "Tonight we are going to the Order meeting and I hope everything goes well."


	2. To be a Malfoy woman

I don't own Harry Potter

Liz POV

I put some black jeans with a white t-shirt and black trainers. I put my hair up in a ponytail and light make up. I used the necklace with diamonds that Druella gave me and I took my blue bag with me. My family was waiting for me on the sitting room and told me that Severus had to go to meet Albus before the meeting so we would have to find another way to show I had a suitor. Abraxas looked at me and shook his head.

"Jeans and trainers?" he asked arching his eyebrow.

"Only for the casual things, I promise I will only use the formal robes for the important meeting or the family reunions," I said and he nodded.

"Come aunty, I will go with you," Draco said offering me his hand and I laughed

We flooed to the headquarters and the rest of the family followed us. Abraxas and Druella sat with Albus and Minerva. Lucius and Cissy went to talk with Severus and I sat with Draco talking about next year. I felt somebody sitting on the chair near me and I heard a low voice talking into my ear

"Nice to see you pet" Sirius said and I shuddered

"Hi Sirius" I said and I heard a low growl. When I looked around Severus was glaring at him. "Is nice to see you too. I was talking with Draco about next year and I remembered I need to say something to Remus"

I stood up and I went near Remus who was smirking at me. He hugged me softly and shook his head.

"Nice to see you, how is everything?" Remus asked, "Is everything ok with your family?"

"Yes, I feel accepted. Lucius and Cissy were planning to propose a contract between me and Draco before they knew I was his sister." I said and he nodded

"Is not difficult to see how happy they are to have you in the family," Remus said

"Well, to this dark family, to have the golden girl have to be a good deal" Ron said, "Maybe you need to find a good family to save you"

"I think I know what is best for me and I have my parents to help me if I need advice," I said

"Just remember that we can help you," Molly said glaring at me and I could feel that she would love me to choose Ron or one of her sons.

"Thank you Molly" I said and I felt a hand on my waist.

I turned around and I saw Severus standing next to me. I looked into his dark eyes and I sighed. He smirked and bent down kissing softly my lips. I smiled and I bit his lower lip making him growl softly.

"Holly shit! Is he your suitor?" Fred yelled

"Yeap, from this afternoon" I said enjoying Severus arms around me

"This afternoon, Severus and Lizzy asked for our blessing and he is her suitor," Father said and Druella nodded. "We are talking about a long engagement; hopefully the marriage will be after her masteries."

"So we have something to celebrate" Albus said, "Severus and Lizzy, you are a very good match; I saw you all these years hoping that you would end up together and now I can see the boy, who is like a son for me, happy with a good woman. To Lizzy and Severus"

The meeting was boring, we talked about some death eaters who were still on the run and Albus said that probably Avery and Doholov were not dead. I felt a stung on my chest as I remembered the battle on the ministry. Albus wanted to talk with Severus and I stayed with Remus and Tonks.

"Nice to see you happy cub. I still remember the puppy's eyes you used to make every time he was in a meeting." Remus said and I glared at him, "Yes, cun, it was easy for me to see but I thought it could be a bad idea to tease you."

"Thanks Remus, I never hoped he could see me in this way, it was a surprise when he talked to me, he was so nice," I said smiling

"Snivellus? Nice?" Sirius said into my ear, "Kitten you need to change you suitor to something more interesting"

"I already have what I want so thank you," I said feeling uncomfortable

"Pet, I can show you what a good suitor can be" Sirius said leering on me and I felt somebody pulling me far from him

"I will only say this once Black, stay away from my witch!" Severus said in a low and menacing voice

"Snivellus, I was only joking" Sirius said laughing

"Sev, can we go to the manor?" I asked and he nodded

"Yes, the meeting is over and I was coming to tell you your father is waiting for us to go to the manor, he said he needed to talk with us." Severus said and Sirius snickered

"Maybe having second thoughts and wanting to find something better for his daughter?" Sirius said and I took Severus and pulled him to the floo.

"He is not worth it, let's go talk with my father," I said and he grunted.

We flooed to the manor and we sat together on the sitting room. Mother prepared tea and biscuits and we relaxed near the fire. Draco was upset and I thought I would talk with him. Something was bothering him and I had an idea. Father was holding mother and talking softly into her ear and she was nodding.

"As you could see on the meeting the pressure of being the only Malfoy girl will be big and you will need to make something to stablish that you are taken." Father said and we nodded

"Do you have an idea?" Severus asked and I thought I guessed what they had on mind and I was shivering.

"We will prepare a ball and you will announce that he is your suitor." Druella said and Severus shook his head

"Let me think about this and I will give you a better option." Severus said sighing, "Liz, can you be ready for dinner tonight? I will pick you at six."

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked

"You will see, dress casual as we are going to do something simple. Now, if you excuse me, I have something to prepare." Severus said kissing my head and flooing to the castle.

"Do you think he is having second thoughts about the suitor's thing?" I asked worried

"Seconds thoughts? Aunty, he is crazy about you. I never saw uncle kissing a woman before and not caring if somebody saw him." Draco said and I rolled my eyes

"He was playing a role," I said

"No sis, he really cares about you, I can tell you this as I was his friend from back on school. I still remember when he was pinning after the Evan girl and he never dared to touch her. With you he is acting in a freeway, showing you he cares and I can say he enjoys having you close," Lucius said coming to my side and caressing my head. "You have some hours until he'll come for you, why don't you change and we can spend some time together? I did not have the chance to spend time with you alone little sister"

"Ok, wait for me on the reading room, I will be there in ten minutes," I said and he nodded

I sat on my bed and I thought about everything that happen in the last week. The Grangers leaving me, discovering I'm a Malfoy, my parents, Severus. I could never hope to have him like this and I shivered remembering how he reacted when Sirius was too close to me, possessive and showing this to everybody. I put black leggings with a red top and flat shoes and I went to find Lucius on the reading room. It was my favorite room because I could sit on the couches near the fire with a good book and read in silence. Lucius was reading an arithmancy book and I sat by his side trying to see what he was reading.

"Ah, you like this also?" Lucius asked putting the book between us.

"Yes, I like potions better but you can use arithmancy for potions. I do that on my research." I said and he nodded

"Would you like to research with me sometimes, we could find new potions together," Lucius said and I nodded.

"Yes I would like that. How do you feel about having me as your sister?" I asked shyly

"In the beginning when they told me about a sister, I was angry because I was alone all this years craving to have a brother or a sister and I did not want to understand why they needed to hide you." Lucius said caressing my hand and sighing. "I hoped that you would be smart and fun to be around. When we talked with Severus and he told us about you, I was scared that you would never want to be in our family after what happened with Bellatrix. I swear to you I never wanted that to happen to you. Narcisa cried for days after you left the manor. She always thought you were beautiful and smart and wanted to marry you with Draco."

"She told me that." I said" When I read the parchment, the first I though was that you would never want me into your family. I was raised like a muggle and I never knew about our world until I started Hogwarts."

"Liz, you are especial, I'm so happy to have you as my sister." Lucius said hugging me, "but never said to anyone I can be so soft with you"

I laughed hard and he chuckled against my hair. We spent some time reading the book and thinking about the equations for the potion that I was trying to create. Lucius was funny and I was looking at him as my big brother who would protect me always. Sometime later, we were writing a draft of a potion for the cruciatus curse when we heard somebody coughing softly and I saw Severus leaning against the door.

"Happy to see that the siblings are getting well." He said smiling softly, "Liz, are you ready to go?"

"Yeap, Lucius tell our parents I left with Severus and I will be here next weekend. I will be at the castle if they need me. Classes will start in soon and I need to finish with the preparations." I said and Lucius nodded

"Ok, sis; go have fun with you suitor." Lucius said, "Severus, I will see you tomorrow as we have a meeting with the board at the castle."

Severus nodded, I gave Lucius a kiss and we left the manor. Severus looked at me and put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him and apparating us to a beach where I saw a blanket with a basket and some pillows. We sat and he opened the basket and started to take out some food. There was some French fries, salads, sandwiches and a little chocolate cake. He served some elf wine and I took a sip enjoying the taste.

"I thought it could be a good idea to enjoy a little picnic on the beach." Severus said and I beamed at him

"I love it, thanks," I said and he smirked

"So, how was your little talk with Lucius?" he asked

"Nice, we are getting to know as family and we have some ideas to work out in the lab." I said

"He is good with potions and arithmancy." Severus said, "I can help you also if you want."

"Could be a good idea because we are trying to create a potion to cure the cruciatus curse." I said

"Yes, it could be a good idea to help people like Longbotton." Severus said, "Did you write something?"

"Yes, we were researching about some ingredients that can be use but know we need to see if we can mix them and how to do it." I said

"I will help but now, we can talk about other things." Severus said taking one of my hands and kissing my fingertips. "How do you feel now that the Order know about us?"

"The same? It doesn't change anything for me." I said and he exhaled his relief, "Severus, I was pinning after you for the last four years, why do you think that what they want will change how I feel about you?"

"Sorry Liz, it just that it made no sense for me that a beautiful and smart girl like you will want to be with me," Severus said and I caressed his cheek.

"Severus, today Remus was teasing me about my puppy eyes," I said and he blinked, "He said I used to look at you with the biggest puppy eyes he ever saw and I would follow you with my eyes in every order meeting."

"I never realized you could look at me that way or I would try to talk with you before" Severus said kissing me softly. "Lizzy, I met you seven years ago when you entered our world and I saw you growing up and becoming this beautiful young woman. I followed your endeavors after Potter and Weasley and tried to protect you from your foolishness and encourage your intelligence."

"I know, I was difficult for you and you spy job, sorry" I said and he put a finger on my lips silencing me.

"Let me finish." He said pecking on my lips softly. "When you accepted me as your suitor, I started to think what I wanted for my new life and I realized that all I want is to have you there, in my life and in my heart. I never feel this before Lizzy and I always thought that all I felt for Lily was love but now I realized it was only friendship because it would never compared with what I can feel for you."

"Severus?" I said with tears in my eyes

"I know I'm older and that I was you teacher but I would like to spend the rest of my life discovering you and your dreams and fears." Severus said and he breathed before continuing talking, "Lizzy Druella Malfoy, I love you and I would like to have you by my side to prove you how important you are to me. Will you do me the honor to become my wife?"

I stared at him, tears falling down my cheeks, not believing that my wildest dream was coming true and caressing his face slowly. He was looking at me waiting for an answer and I kissed him softly, startling him.

"Severus, you are making my wildest dream a reality. It was my fantasy to become your wife and to bear your children." I said and he beamed at me, "it will be my honor to be your wife."

He took me into his arms and kissed me deeply, putting all his love in the kiss. I was radiating happiness; I was his as he was mine. We would be together no matter what everybody said about this. He pulled away and he showed me a little black bow. I opened and I found a platinum ring with a big emerald encircle with tiny diamonds. It was perfect, the perfect Slytherin ring.

"This belong to my mother and I hope you like it," Severus said taking the ring and putting in my left ring finger.

"Is perfect love" I said softly, "Did you think about a date for the wedding?"

"Do you want to wait or do you want to marry soon?" Severus said

"Well, I don't want to put some pressure on you but…" I said stuttering

"Love, tell me, it will be ok?" Severus said caressing my back

"What do you think about getting marry on Christmas?" I asked and he chocked

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked

"Well we can wait if you want," I said softly looking down

"Love, it would be a pleasure for me if you take me but I thought you want to finish your masteries before the wedding." Severus said

"Nope, I can do this and I will have you by my side to help me." I said and he smiled.

"So, what do you think to go to the manor and give Druella full reign on the preparations?" Severus said and I cringed

"Oh, this will be embarrassing." I said and he laughed while packing everything. He snaked his arms around my waist and we apparate to the manor startling everybody on the sitting room.

"Dear god Severus, don't do this anymore!" Father said trying to calm down Druella. "What happened?"

"Well, I have a better idea to finish the problems with the potentials suitors." Severus said and I nodded.

"Tell us, we were thinking about this and we did not find an answer to that." Druella said and Cissy looked at us narrowing her eyes.

"Well, what do you think about starting to organize our wedding for the 20th of December?" Severus said and everybody gasped

"He proposed to me and I said yes," I said showing my ring.

Druella and Cissy squealed and ran to look at the ring. Abraxas shook Severus hand smiling and Lucius tent his hand to Draco who put some galleons on it.

"How could you know that he would propose today?" Draco said shaking his head.

"I know my friend and he is half Gryffindor sometimes. Not offense Severus." Lucius said laughing

"Not taken, to many years working with the foolish Gryffindors rubbed on me somehow. Now I will have a Gryffindor wife." Severus said smiling and we sat on the couch.

"So, we have to organize an engagement party" Druella said, "Do you want a big wedding a something small?"

"We prefer small, only our friends and school staff. Traditional bonds and the usual contract." Severus said and I nodded.

"Cissy will you be my matron of honor?" I asked her and she beamed at me hugging me.

"Of course Liz, I will be there to help you" cissy said smiling

"Lucius, I hoped you will stand by my side." Severus said and Lucius nodded, "now, we need to go to the castle and we will talk tomorrow about this."

We flooed to the dungeons and Severus let me after kissing me goodbye. I went to sleep smiling and I thought about writing a letter to Harry before breakfast. When I woke up is was too early to go to the Great Hall and I saw Hedwig waiting for me with a letter on her leg.

"Hi girl, is Harry missing me so much?" I asked her and she hooted softly. I opened the letter and I swore.

"Love, nice way to start the day" Severus said kissing my cheek.

"Ok, hear this" I said

' _Lizzy,_

 _I write this letter to you to have some answers after I got some messages from Ron, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley. They told me you have a suitor and he is Professor Snape._

 _What happened? Ron said that the Malfoys forced you to take him as your suitor because he is a pure blood and a family friend and that you were uneasy by his side. Mrs. Weasley was sad that you will not be her daughter as she always dreamt and that you were passing the chance to be the next Lady Black as Sirius was more than eager to be your suitor also._

 _Sirius wrote that Snape was leering on you during the meeting and dragged you to the castle even before the meeting was over._

 _I know you well and I know that nobody will tell you or force you to do something you don't want to do and I trust Professor Snape to not force any woman to accept him as her suitor._

 _Can you write me a letter to tell me what's going on? You are like a sister to me and I'm worry about you._

 _Love you and waiting for your answer._

 _Harry'_

It was his time to swear harshly and I chuckled. He sat on the couch and pulled me down on his lap. He kissed me caressing my back and told me sweet things on my ear. I melt into his arms and I moaned. He pulled away and smirked at me.

"I was hoping they would be more intelligent but alas it was too much to ask for them. What are you going to do?" Severus asked me

"I will write to Harry and I will explain what happened at the meeting. He told me to be carefully with Sirius before he left" I said, "For Ron, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley, we will see them on the weekly meeting and father will announce our engagement. Feel free to hex them if you wish to do it but let me some room to hex Ron and Sirius"

"Well I cannot hex Molly but I can take some revenge on Black after all the damage he did on school." Severus said, "I'm impress with Remus, you told me he was not surprise."

"He said we are a good match" I said, "He is a good friend and he would like to make amends with you"

"I will try love, now, how is everything with the curriculum?" Severus asked looking the parchments on my desk.

"I decided to spend a month teaching them to prepare the ingredients for the brewing. It looks stupid but I think in the end would help if they know how to use the dam things first. I still remember how Neville never knew how to cut the livers" I said and he chuckled

"I should have thought that before starting with the actual brewing but to my defense I never wanted to teach potions, it was Albus idea." Severus said, "Come, you need a good breakfast."

He took me by my hand and met me to the great hall were the staff was arriving for breakfast. They were looking at us as we entered the room holding hands and talking softly while I smiled at him. He was telling me about a nice hex for Sirius and I started to laugh shocking them. Severus pulled the chair for me and filled our glasses with coffee while I prepare our plates. Albus was looking at me and Minerva was glaring at Severus.

"Care to tell me what is going on Severus?" Minerva asked, "I know that her father chose you to be her suitor but normally you have to wait until the engagement to be public with her like this"

"Well, she is my wife to be so I can do as I want" Severus said caressing my cheek

"Lizzy?" Remus asked confused

I smiled at him and I showed them my left hand; everybody was congratulating us and Remus was hugging me while Albus was trying to hold Severus in his arms.

"Old man, I told you I don't like to be hug in public," Severus yelled and we laughed

"Son, I'm so happy to see you getting marry" Albus said with tears on his eyes and Severus sighed defeated and resigned to be hug by the Headmaster. They wanted to know everything about the wedding, the date, where this will be, are we using the Manor or maybe the castle. Who is in charge of the wedding planning? Albus said that he would speak with Abraxas as he consider himself to be the groom's father and Severus blushed. Minerva said that she would talk with him to buy a proper robe and Poppy told me I would have to go to the infirmary to talk about contraceptives.

After breakfast, Albus told us to go to his office because he needed to talk with us about some changes he wanted to do before the start of the year. We followed him and we sat waiting for him to start talking

"I was thinking about moving you to a new set of chambers. I have something on mind and I thing you will like them," Albus said

"Are you sure we can do this before the marriage?" Severus asked

"Yes, as you are already engaged, is allow to live together to prepare for the marriage, the only condition is not to get pregnant before the actual wedding to prevent gossip. I think Abraxas will feel better if Lizzy is not alone" Albus said, 'there is a set of chamber that we never used before in the seven floor. It has four bedrooms, two bathroom, a kitchen, sitting room, an office and a lab"

"Albus, are you talking about his chambers? Are you sure about this?" Severus asked confused

"Is the chamber of the founder of your house so as the head of his house you have the right to use them." Albus said and Severus nodded

"He is giving us the Slytherin chambers, they were used by Salazar Slytherin himself," Severus said beaming

"You are the first head of Slytherin who will be marry" Albus said, "We will announce your engagement on the welcome feast."

We nodded and he told us to prepare packing while the house elves work on the new rooms. We told him we will go to the manor to talk with my parents before moving together and he smiled. We flooed direct from his office and we arrived to the manor on time for lunch. Abraxas smiled at us before telling us to go with him to the dining room. Druella kissed my cheek and we sat together.

"Nice to have you around. Do you have news to tell us?" Lucius asked

"Actually yes, do you remember the chamber nobody use on the seventh floor?" Severus asked

"The chamber of our founder, yes, I remember our head of the house talking about them and how nobody seem to be able to use them, why?" Abraxas asked

"Albus offered them to us, to move today after we pack our things," I said and they gasped

"How?" Druella asked

"I'm the first head of the house to be marry after him so I have the right to use the chambers," Severus said and Abraxas nodded

"I was thinking in telling you I prefer you to live together" Father say, "No need to tell you that you have to take contraceptives measures before the wedding"

"Poppy told me to go to the infirmary to talk with her about this," I said blushing

"We need a sleepover and we will tell you some secrets of our family," Cissy said and Druella nodded, "Severus can you do the packing alone?"

"Yes, Lucius will help me" Severus said

"I will help too," Draco said, "Everything for my aunty"

"Draco, I will not give you an O without a perfect potion," I said glaring at him and he just laughed

"Lizzy, I always wanted to be your friend and now you are family" Draco said kissing my cheek, "Godfather let's go prepare her castle"

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked

"Ok, I think I will go help too and I will explain Severus how the Malfoy woman lead their homes" Abraxas said and Severus glared at him, "Severus, wait until we explain somethings to glare at us."

They left the manor and Druella led us to my room taking a big book with her. She sat on my couch and Cissy sat on the floor with me, beaming at me. This should be something important for the family.

"This book is the Malfoy secret of the home happiness. Is the recipes book that we share with our mothers in law and we passed to our sister in law. For the first time on our family history, we have a Malfoy daughter to carry our traditions." Druella said crying, "It was my dream to have a little girl to tell her about this book and when we lost you it broke my heart."

"Is ok, I'm here now." I said smiling at her.

"When Lucius got married, I explain this book to Narcisa and she used it for several years, this help Lucius in his work against Riddle and helped Draco to hide his true self." Druella said, "He will tell you that when he will feel comfortable, don't worry I think he is only waiting for the good moment to do this."

"I learnt all the recipes and when Riddle died, the book stopped working with me, it was waiting for Druella to come home. This book is a sentient one; it was created when the house of Malfoy was found." Narcisa said

"Today we need to teach you the most important lesson for you to learn. The heads of the Malfoy house are not the men; the women would lead her men on the shadows. We decide where the house will go and we will used every tool available to make our man believe that they are choosing our destiny." Druella said

"That is why they went to help Severus with the moving, to talk to him and teach him?" I asked and they nodded

"He will no use the secret room because Lucius is the heir but Narcisa will not be able to use this book anymore." Druella said, "They knew we will talk with you about this and they wanted to prepare him."

"Which tool you use for this?" I asked

"Well, Lucius wanted Draco to go to Drumstrang and I did not wanted to have my baby away from me." Cissy said smirking, "One week sleeping on the office and missing me and I got a huge diamond and Draco was buying his supplies for Hogwarts."

"Smart move Narcisa. I remember one night that Abraxas took Lucius to an ill house, to make him a man he said. It took him two weeks to come begging for forgiveness at my feet, promising not to do it anymore," Druella said and I laughed, "You need to find what will be his week point. For the Malfoy men is their bed, for the Snape men could be something different."

"I think I have an idea and I will try this the first chance I get. You will find this distracting and interesting." I said smiling and they nodded.

"Until you get marry, we will meet once a week and we will teach you more." Cissy said. "Now, we will eat and we will go to bed. Tomorrow our men will be here for breakfast. The new term is starting in three days."

I woke up with a nice kiss and tender words on my ear. Severus was sitting near me on my bed and was caressing me, trying to wake me up. I opened my eyes and I found him smiling at me.

"Missed me?" he asked and I nodded

"Yes, but I learned some interesting things last night" I said, "How about your night?"

"Well, they told me some scary stories about the Malfoy women but I told them that this only work with the Malfoy men" Severus said and I smiled softly, this would be so amusing. "Let's go, your family is waiting to take breakfast."

We went to the dining room and the family was waiting for us. Lucius pulled my chair and kissed my cheek. I leaned a little and I muttered into his ear.

"I don't think he understood what you said to him last night," I said smirking

"Is in your capable hands to teach him the bad way little sis" Lucius said smirking and I nodded, "Severus what are you planning for the next days?"

"I was thinking we need some quiet time to prepare for the next months. Albus is announcing our engagement at the welcome feast, also we have the wedding planning and we need to handle the order." Severus said drinking his coffee and I looked at him shaking my head, "We will probably stay in our chambers for a while"

I stood up, I walked to his side caressing his neck, and he shivered. Lucius and Abraxas were smirking and Druella was beaming at me. I put my mouth near his ear and I try to speak softly and low.

"Love, we will be at the castle most of the year and I want to be with my family for the next days." I said softly and he shivered again, "I will miss my mum and dad also my brother and Cissy. I will want us to stay at the manor for the next two days as we finished all the teaching planning."

"I wanted to be alone with you before the term begin" Severus whined and Lucius chuckled, "How can I do that here?"

"As we are living together you can sleep in my rooms." I said

"But is not appropriated to do this" Severus said and I sighed softly

"I wanted so much to spend this last two days with my family and maybe to see some of my friends but if this is so important for you, we will go to the castle and we will stay there until the hols" I said sighing and sitting on my chair looking down and sad.

"Love? Are you ok?" Severus asked

"I will be ok, I will go to my room for a while, tell me when we need to leave for the castle and I will be ready" I said walking slowly to my room.

Lu POV

I stared at my sister in wonder. She was even worst that my mother and Cissy, she had Severus in her hands and he did not realize that she was handling him like a pro. He just heard her sighed sadly while she walked to her room and he ran after her telling her that they could stay at the manor and that he will be happy to see her smile again.

My father was laughing and mother was beaming, proud of her little girl. Cissy was looking at me and I shivered, they just got a good lesson from a master and I was scared at the thought of my wife using this new tool against me.

"Cissy, love, do you need something? A new dress, a jewel?" I said hoping this could help me to tame her.

"Nope, probably I will be happy if you take two days of from work and stay with us but if you cannot do it, don't worry, I will be ok" she said lowering her eyes. Fuck, she learned

"I will send an owl to the office right now love" I kissed her and I left the room quickly with my father and Draco after me.

"Ab, can I talk with you?" Mother said and Father cursed under his breath

"Yes love?" he said

"Do you mind to come with me to Gringots? I need to take a present for our lovely daughter from our vault." Mother said

"I will be ready in five minutes love," Father said and I admired his intelligence as mother beamed at him, kissing him before going to their room to prepare herself. "Don't you dare to laugh Draco or I will get my revenge when you find a wife."

Draco laughed saying that he will change this and we shook our head knowing he was telling the truth.

Liz POV

We spent two days at the manor and it was nice. Harry sent me a letter telling he was ok and that he missed me a lot. He told me he missed to talk with me. He said he was thinking about his life and what he wanted to do and that he would write to me soon. I saw Sirius in the Diagon Alley when I was buying some ingredients for the first year but he did not say anything to me as I was walking with Lucius who was buying ingredient for our potion. Druella invited some of our friends for a little engagement party and it was the first time in many generation that the Weasley clan came to the Malfoy manor. Arthur talked with Lucius and they made a truce when my brother said he did not wanted to be between my friends and me. He wanted me to be happy. Arthur said he could handle that and they spent the night talking about the last laws they wanted to pass.

The last day at the manor was sad as Severus, Draco and I were leaving together for the welcome feast. Narcisa was crying because his baby was leaving until Christmas and Druella was sad because she would miss me. I told her we could have me sometimes for diner and on the weekends and she smiled softly.

We used the floo to go to Albus's office and he was waiting for us. He told us that everything was ready and told Draco to stay on his office. He was the head boy and Hanna About was the head girl. They stayed with Albus and we went to our room.

The chambers were so beautiful, everything was decorated in cream, silver and light blue. The bed was big and we found a nursery ready for a baby. I blushed and Severus smirked at me.

"Love, we will not have a little one until you are ready so do not worry yourself over that" Severus told me leading me to our room. It was late and we had only one day to rest before the beginning of the term.

The next day was calm and we finished all the preparations for the new year. Draco came to our room and told me he needed to talk with me about something complicate. Severus smirked and said he had something to do on his classroom and left us alone; I order some tea and we sat on the couch. He was smiling softly, fidgeting and looking down.

"I want to tell you something about me that is very private and I don't want to have secrets with you" Draco said and I nodded, "I'm gay, I just pretended to have a relationship with Pansy because she also don't want to get married and it help us. She has a girlfriend and she is waiting for this girl to finish school before going public about this. Pansy will be here to end his scholarship with us."

"I think I knew this and I think I know who you fancy Drake," I said smiling and he blushed

"He will never look at me that way, he is too good for me Liz," Draco said and I took his hand.

"You need to wait until he comes back from the States and talk with him. He may surprise you." I said and he nodded

"Are you happy Liz? Are you happy with us?" Draco asked and I kissed his cheek.

"I got to know you after the war and I loved to spent time with you. Cissy was funny to be around and you were a nice change with my usual friends," I said

"And father? How do you feel about him?" Draco asked

"When the war ended, I was hurt because everything he told me because my status and he told me he was playing a role to protect you. I could understand but it was hurt. I feel safe with him and I like to spend time by his side." I said

"So, tomorrow the entire student body will be here and Dumbledore will announce your engagement to the dungeon bat," Draco said smirking.

"Even if you are my godson, I will not allow you to talk about me like this Draco," Severus said annoyed

"Sorry godfather, I was only joking" Draco said, "I will go to my room to sleep, see you tomorrow at breakfast"

He left the room and Severus came to sit by my side and started to kiss me softly while caressing my sides. I stroke is hair making him moan and he took me into his arms carrying me to our bedroom. He sat on the bed and I stood between his legs. He opened my jeans and pulled them down and I peeled my shirt dropping it on the floor. He looked at me with hungry eyes and I nodded. I sat on the bed and he undressed himself coming to sit behind me and unclasped my bra, caressing my breast and pinching softly my nipples. He turned me and he kissed me harder, tasting me and pulling me down on my back.

"Are you sure love?" he asked me

"Yes, I want you so much Severus, make love to me please" I said and he started to kiss and suck my neck, toying with my breast until he took one of my nipples with his mouth making me moan. His hand glided against my slit and I shivered; I was not sure what to do and I looked at him asking permission to touch him

"Love, do what you feel and if something hurt me I will tell you" Severus said and I started to playing with his flat nipples. He growled and he entered me with one finger preparing me and used his thumb to circle my clit. I caressed his flat stomach and I followed his happy trail to find his cock. It was big and it felt like steel enveloped on silk. I tried to move my hand slowly but he took my hand from him startling me. Maybe I was doing something bad, "Love it was too good and I want to last the first time."

"I just wanted to, ahhhh" I stuttered when I felt his tongue entering my pussy and I came hard. He was amazing and I wanted to feel him inside me, "please I want to feel you inside me"

"As you wish love" he said positioning his cock at my entrance, "relax, is only a minute"

He entered me slowly and when he was half way, he pushed hard breaking my hymen and taking my virginity. I screamed and he kissed me softly muttering love words on my ear. I felt the pain fading and a very nice sensation spreading inside me. I moved against his hips and he pinned me to the mattress, pumping fast.

"Oh love, you are so tight and wet for me," Severus growled

"Your cock feels so good inside me, move faster love, harder," I yelled and he complied

We were discovering our bodies and we looked at each other showing a part of our souls. He was so powerful and filled me so completed that I would never want a different partner. He was my soul mate and I realized as we climaxed together and I fell sleep in his arms.

I felt something soft and warm in my pussy and I opened my eyes moaning. I looked at my legs and I found Severus's head between my legs. He was lapping and drinking all my juices and I buckled my hips against his mouth.

"Morning love" I said, "starting early?"

"Yes, I needed a good breakfast." Severus said entering me with two fingers, "you are so tight love"

"Please, I need you inside now" I yelled and he put me on my knees before entering me in one single thrust. He was thrusting hard and spanking my ass. I was screaming his name and he was pumping harder and faster.

"Tonight we will be so tired and I wanted something to make this welcome feast better." Severus said before he bit my shoulder making me fall into heaven with him. "You are so good love. Shower?"

"Good idea love, come," I said and he carried me to the bathroom.

We showered fast and we got dress. The breakfast would start soon and if we miss it, Draco would never let us hear the end of it. Draco and Hannah will sit at the head table this year and his place was next to mine. He pulled my chair and helped me sit making all the female staff smiled at him.

"Aunty, I thought you would eat in your room today," Draco said

"Nope, I knew that if I did that you would tease me until next year. Can you pass me the coffee please?" I said and he smiled

"In any case, I don't remember my godfather looking so good at the beginning of the year. Good work! "He said and I blushed. Severus looked at us and glared to Draco who shrugged and ate his eggs. "Did you hear something about Harry?"

"Nope but I'm sure he will write today" I said and I heard somebody entering the Great Hall.

"Nope, your friend decided you needed some back up and cut his vacations to be with you" Harry said and I ran into his arms. "I was worried about you and I decided to finish my scholarship in Hogwarts. So, where is the ring?"

"Look!" I said and he took my left hand

"Is beautiful, a nice engagement ring for you, I will congratulate your intended later. Fancy a walk now?" Harry asked and I took his arm leaving the room with him. The walk to the lake was short and we sat under a tree looking at the great squib playing with a log. Harry look happy and calm, better than the last time I saw him.

"I will never thank you enough for helping me to end the relationship I had with Ginny. She was using my name and my fortune but never loved me. I realized during these weeks on the States I was not in love with her and you were right." Harry said kissing my head. "I thought about what I feel and I understand your concern and I want to apologize with you because I was harsh when you told me your suspicions about me."

"Is ok Harry, you are my best friend and I was telling you something difficult to take at the moment. What do you feel now about that?" I asked toying with his hair.

"Is difficult Liz, I was confused and angry at first, I had to think about the last three years and I saw you were right about this obsession as you called it." Harry said closing his eyes, "Always having to know where he was, what he was doing, when he was coming or not. Something have to be there but it was the first time I felt this so I was scared. My aunt and my uncle use to talk about this, they said it was against nature and I felt embarrassed so I put this under the name of hate."

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked him

"I don't know, I'm sure he will never look at me that way," Harry said closing his eyes, "what do you think?"

"Come to my quarters for tea Friday after class and I will tell him to come." I said, "Try talking with him without the name calling and the insults. He could surprise you."

"Ok, we need to go inside or your dear intended will come after us" Harry said laughing.

Dra POV

Liz told me to come to her room for tea but my father owl me in the last minute, telling me he had things to give me and he needed to meet me as soon as possible so I had to cancel with her. She understood but told me to try to talk with the golden boy if I had the time.

My father wanted to give me something he found on the vaults and he said could be good for me. We met on the little coffee shop outside Hogsmeade and we stared at each other for some minutes.

"Draco, now that the war is over you are free to do what you want for your life." Father said, "I will let you choose your life son."

"Are you sure father?" I asked confused.

"When my sister arrived, that free you from the obligation of an heir, so you can court him Draco," Father said and I smiled

"Can you understand how much this mean to me?" I asked him and he nodded

"Yes, today I went to our vault and I found this. Is a set of rings made for a couple of wizards. I read that one of my great great grandfather was a widow and he found love again in a young wizard who stole his heart. As he already had an heir, he was happily married to his lover," Father said giving me a boy with two beautiful silver rings. "Be happy Draco is all we want for you"

"Thank you father." I said

"Just send me an owl when the golden boy said yes," He said smirking. "two Gryffindor in the family, everything changes I guess."

"Yes, everything changes" I said standing up and waving him before leaving the coffee shop.

I flooed to the castle and I did not know how to do that when I ran into Harry and he looked at me confused. He was so beautiful and his eyes were so big that I could lost myself on them.

"Are you busy?" I asked

"Not really, I spent part of the afternoon with Liz and I thought to go for a walk. Why?" Harry asked

"Care to go with me to the ROR?" I said crossing my fingers

"Sure why not?" he answered and I smiled to him

We walked in silence until we arrived to the corridor in the seventh floor. I paced around, asking for a calm place to talk and a door appeared. When we entered, we found a nice room with a couch and a table full of chocolate and candies. We sat and he looked at me waiting for me to talk.

"Harry, I was thinking about you the last days and I was hoping you would be with us on our last year." I said

"Really, why? You never cared about me." He said softly

"Well, during the war I had to wear a mask like my father, pretending to be the perfect pure blood wizard. Now I'm free to do what I like and my father told me to be happy." I said and he nodded.

"How are you going to be happy Draco?" he said looking at me with his big green eyes and I couldn't help it.

I put my hand on his nape and I claimed his lips hard, biting him and forcing to open his mouth ad tasting him fully; my hand were caressing his head and his lower back when I heard him moan and pressed his body against me. Oh yes, I would buy aunty a big gift.

"Harry, can I court you?" I asked and he looked at me smiling

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked

"Well no," I said and he looked sad, "I prefer to call you my boyfriend to be able to claim you properly but I'm not sure if you want that already."

"There is only a way to know Draco," Harry said rubbing his erection against mine.

"Don't play with fire Harry," I said and he smirked pressing his hips harder into mine.

I gasped and I claimed his lips harder while tearing his shirt and opening his trouser and pulling them down with his boxers. He was perfect and he used a spell to vanish my cloths.

"I want to live my life Draco, without fear, enjoying us together" harry said and I growled.

"Good thinking, now on your knees" I said pushing him down.

He was on his knees caressing my cock licking the slit and took me into his mouth slowly making me shivered. He was sucking me while he caressed my balls. "Are you a virgin Harry?" I asked and he nodded. I thought I would need some lub and a bottle appeared next to me.

He was moaning and I pushed him on the couch, bending him over the armrest and started to rub his cock while lubing his arse hole and my cock. I pressed one of my finger inside him and he groaned moving his hips against my finger. I entered a second finger and I started to prepare him when I heard him asking me for more so I pulled out and place my cock next to his entrance.

"This will hurt but I will help you," I said sucking his neck and entering him slowly. He was whimpering and I stopped for a moment. He was so tight and I had to control myself to not pound inside him hard. I pulled out a little and I started to push inside again, this time he was relaxed and pushed back against my cock. I was fully buried inside him and it was great.

"Draco, you feel so good, please move." Harry asked and I started my slow ride, speeding slowly until I found a good rhythm and he was yelling my name. "Oh Draco this is so good, fuck me harder"

"Harry you are so tight, I'm close" I yelled and he started to tighten around my cock exploding a second before me.

I hold him close to me without pulling out and eventually I moved making him whimpering from the loss. He turned around and cuddle into my arms sighing happily. "So? Are you my boyfriend now?" he asked softly.

"Harry, you are mine and I want to give you something, you can take this as you want like a promise or an engagement, for me is the same as I don't see anybody besides you" I stuttered

"Draco, tell me," Harry said smiling

"I spent the last two years watching you and longing for you, now I realize that I want to spend my life taking care of you. Will you consider the possibility of becoming my mate?" I asked closing my eyes

"Draco, I love you and I will love to become you husband." Harry said kissing me softly.

I kissed him hard and I glided the ring on his hand before he put mine on my finger. I was out of the market now and I was so happy for that. We needed to go to talk with aunty now so we went fast to her quarters. Big mistake because when I opened the door I found her riding my godfather and screaming how big he was. To our good luck, they were in the middle of their orgasm. To our bad luck, he saw us.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Harry James Potter, who told you that you can enter my chambers like this!" Severus was yelling

"Your wife to be who gave us the password?" I said wincing when he pulled out of her and tried to cover her body but giving us a full view of his body. Wow, he was big!

"Lizzy?" he asked

"Sorry I forgot they would be coming back today, sorry," she said

"Go get dress; we will talk about this later." Severus said and she ran to the room while he started to put his trousers. "What do you need?"

"Can we wait for her to come back?" Harry asked and Severus nodded.

"Lizzy hurry, they are waiting for you." Severus said and Lizzy came back wearing a nice dress.

"We have something to tell you both." Harry said breathing, "Draco proposed today and I said yes," he said showing them his ring.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family Harry" Lizzy said hugging him

"Nice move Draco, what will your father say about this?" Severus asked

"Well, he gave me the rings who belong to a couple of wizard of the Malfoy line." I said and Severus smiled, "Lizzy I need family time with you, mother and grandmother."

"Oh yes, maybe we can take diner at the manor as tomorrow is Saturday" Lizzy said, "We will have a good time teaching you"

"Oh Potter, you are doomed, I think you need helping time with Lucius, Abraxas and me. Come to diner and we will tell you the joys about marrying one of the Malfoy women." Severus said and harry nodded. "Let me tell the headmaster that we are leaving and coming back tomorrow."

Liz POV

This was so good, Harry was part of the family now and everybody was happy. After the news, the men took him to the study to tell them everything about us and we went to our secret room to talk. It was the first time that Draco was here and he was looking around.

"Draco, we have a potion that would allow you to carry an heir, will you do that?" Druella asked

"Is me or Harry who has to carry the baby?" Draco asked wincing

"You baby, as the heir you need to carry the next heir." Narcisa said crying softly. "I'm so happy baby boy"

"Yes I will do it. Lizzy can we have a double wedding?" Draco asked

"Yes, this will be fun." I said, "Now we have a weekly meeting to talk about our secrets and to organize the life of our men. Today we need to think how to work like a team."

"How this would help us." Druella said.

"I know this is the first time that the Malfoy line have four women, sorry Draco but you will be the wife so get use." I said. "If we work together they will be useless and we can do anything for our house."

"Good girl, I knew you would be a good addition to our house, that why I was thinking in marrying you to Draco before." Narcisa said

"So, what we need to do?" Druella said.

"We need a common objective and we need a good strategy as Lucius and Severus are legilimens." I said

"What about a good diner outside tonight? We only took tea" Druella said

"No, I was thinking about something else. What do you think about getting pregnant together? Druella, you are still young for a witch and we could help you, Cissy, maybe you can have your little girl and Draco, Harry would love to have a family of his own."

"Good idea, how?" Cissy asked

"We can use the idea of the restaurant to make them go mad and fuck us until we pass out. We can help our body with an easy potion I found on the book and Draco has his own potion. So are you in?

"Of course, which restaurant?" Druella said.

"The secret, a difficult restaurant, if they cannot get a reservation, they need to find something similar." Draco said and we nodded

"Good, each one of us know the week point of her or his mate, so play with it until they groan on defeat." I said, "Ready?"

"Yes," they said.

We went together to the sitting room to find four wary wizards waiting for us. Each one of us sat next to her wizard and we continue to talk as if nothing happened. When I nodded, I heard Druella sighing loudly and Abraxas looked at her concerned

"Do you need something love?" father asked

"I'm hungry and I would love to eat something nice," Druella said softly

"Oh, it could be nice to go eat outside to celebrate our son engagement, don't you think so Lu?" Cissy said and Lucius blushed because of her pet name.

"Do you have an idea love?" Lucius asked

"I heard about a good restaurant," Draco said caressing harry chest, "is called the Secret, I think"

"This is a very exclusive restaurant love," harry said

"But four powerful wizards like you could convince the owner to find a little table for us?" I said softly nibbling Severus neck and he shivered

"Are you sure love? We had a very tiring day and a good diner at the manor could be a good idea." Severus said and Lucius, father and Harry nodded.

I nodded again and I pouted. Druella look down, Cissy closed her book sighing and Draco put his hand over a little love bite on his shoulder. We stood up and turned to leave the room.

"Ok, we will go to our room to rest, call us when diner is ready." I said leaving the room with them.

We stop walking outside the room and we waited to hear their reaction.

"Fucking hell, Lucius do you have a contact on that restaurant?" Abraxas asked

"Yes, the owner goes to our club" Lucius said

"Go floo the fucking owner as I want to get laid tonight." Severus yelled, "Do you understand what we were talking about potter?"

"They are scary. How far they can go?" Harry asked

"One time was two weeks without sex until I grovel for more than an hour" Abraxas said."

"I got it," Lucius said, "When I said that Draco was celebration his engagement with Harry, the owner told me we could have the private room for tonight in two hours. They will prepare a nice diner with champagne and everything. We only need good presents for them and tonight we will fuck our ladies sillies."

"Good one boy, now we need to call our women and see what they said" Abraxas said.

I nodded and we entered the room looking sad and we went to our mate's side. Each one of us kissed her mates softly and sighed.

"I want to apologize for our behavior. We were rude with you and you did not deserved that," I said with teary eyes and I saw Severus melt and he took into his arms.

"Love is ok, you asked for something and that's all." Severus said kissing my neck

"I talk with the owner and everything is ready for us in two hours," Lucius said

"So we will go to celebrate our engagement love," Harry said

"So go prepare yourselves for tonight," Abraxas said.

Sev POV

I sat on the table eating breakfast when harry, Abraxas and Lucius entered the room looking worm out as I felt.

"Good morning" I said and they nodded. "Take these potions, it will help you"

"Thank you Severus, Druella tried to kill me last night. God she is sixty years old!" Abraxas said

"Not something I want to hear in the morning father, try silence spell next time." Lucius said groaning.

"You too asshole" I said and Harry shook his head

"First thing is that we all forgot the charms" Harry said, "second thing is that we got played last night and we fell like morons.

"How do you know that?" I asked

Harry gave me an empty vial and I tried to discover the potion. I passed the vial to Abraxas who swore loudly.

"We were badly played out last night and we fell like teenagers. This potion is an old potion from my family. 'confortans masculum procreationem', Severus something to said about this?" Abraxas said.

"I guess we need to wait until our beautiful mates woke up and made some test but I think we need to be ready to changes some diapers on the future." I said and they groaned


	3. Consequences

I don't own Harry Potter

Somebody told me that Druella Malfoy is Narcisa's mother. Sorry for the mistake but I did not realize and we can imagine that this is another Druella? Thanks for your patience

Sev POV

Our dear mates arrived half an hour later, smiling and talking between them. I nodded to the others and they stood up quick: each one of us took his mate harshly and led them to the sitting room where we made them sit on the big couch. They looked at us worried and we stood facing them angry.

"Druella, I often let you toy with the notion that you have power over our house but you need to remember that I'm not a child" Abraxas yelled and Druella whimpered

"I thought that after so many years together, you will trust in our bond and talk to me and not trap me like this Narcisa!" Lucius yelled and Narcisa looked at him worried.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you told me that you loved me and the first thing you do is this?" Harry yelled and Draco shook his head, "Did you forgot what I did last year?"

"Lizzy, I'm so angry with you that I don't find the words to explain the feeling of betrayal." I said and Lizzy nodded sighing, "I know this was your idea and I'm mad with you. Now, we will check what you did and there will be punishments for you."

We pulled out our wand and we send the same spell over them to find the silver glow over the four of them. Fuck, they were pregnant together, they wanted this, to share the pregnancy, the births and the first years of the babies together. Even if I could understand this, she needed to be punished to understand that she could not play with me like this. I looked at my mates and they nodded.

"Come here Lizzy, we will talk in our room." I said leading her to our room while I saw Lucius, Harry and Abraxas doing the same thing. We entered the room and I sat on our bed while she waited next to the close door. I looked at her and growled.

"Come here and kneel before me." I said and she shook her head, "If you don't come now, I will be angrier, so come now!"

"But Severus, I can explain" she stuttered and I got even angrier

"Come here or I will be very mad at you and the punishment will be worst" I yelled and she walked slowly to my side, "kneel" I said harshly and she did it looking down. She could be a Malfoy but I was a Prince.

She looked at me sad, wondering what I would decide to do and her mind was full of questions. I took her arm and I lay her on my lap with her arse pointing up. I caressed his ass, enjoying her nerves and I moved her dress from my way, leaving her flesh to my view. I toyed with her panties and I tore them hearing her gasped. I stroke her slit several times helping her to relax and I spanked her hard, making her yelped with pain.

"Count now pet" I growled and she shivered

"One" she said softly

"One what?" I growled again

"One sir" she said and I caressed her arse.

"Good pet, count until I'll feel you learned the lesson" I growled and I spanked again harder

"Two sir" she said yelping. I blew a few more spankings on her ass and she started to cry softly. I blew a last one and she shivered, "fifteen Sir."

"Good pet, now bend against the bed but stay on the floor, yes like that" I said looking at her now very red arse. "Good pet, I will fuck you until you cannot walk properly pet and you will thank every time."

I caressed her slit and she was dripping, ready for me and I felt my dick getting even harder. She would be the perfect submissive and I felt I found the treasure I was looking. I kneeled behind her and I entered her in one harsh thrust making her scream. I started to pump inside her hard and fast and she was panting and muttering how good that felt and this made me more feral so I was slamming inside her like a possessed. After some minutes, I pulled out and I pushed her to her back and I claimed her again, making her scream my name and I continued like this until she passed out in a middle on her eleventh orgasm. I put her on the middle of our bed and I lay her on her stomach and I put a salve on her red arse before pulling her into my arms and falling sleep fast.

I woke up felling her shacking in my arms and she was sobbing softly. I looked into her eyes and I found regret and remorse. I kissed her softly and she smiled softly at me.

"Don't challenge me again love because the Prince men do not take that nice." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to be pregnant together and we were afraid that you will not want that." She said softly

"Talk to me love, tell me what you need and we can compromise but don't try to manipulate me as if I was a child. I suffered this under Albus and Riddle too many years and I will not suffer this under you" I said and she shivered

"What do you want to do about this?" she asked and I put my hand on her stomach

"I'm happy with the idea of you round with my child love. It will be ok." I said kissing her.

"Make love to me?" she asked softly and I complied and this time I took my time and made her enjoyed our passion and love.

After a good shower we walked together to the dining room talking softly. I wanted her to apologize to Lucius, Abraxas and Harry and she nodded before kissing me softly. When we entered to the room, everybody was there and looked bad. Abraxas was ignoring a sad Druella, Lucius was glaring at Narcisa and Harry was being pampered by a very guilty faced Draco.

"Pet, do you need to do something?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Father, Lucius and Harry. I want to apologize because my behavior was not nice to you and I will never do that again." Lizzy said and I nodded waving her to sit to eat by my side. She came quick and smiled at me.

"Is ok Lizzy, I'm just disappointed but I'm glad that at least you can apologize" Abraxas said smiling at her

"Little sister, I'm hurt but we will talk about this later, for the moment I will say that I'm happy to hear you apologize like this" Lucius said caressing her hand.

"Liz, I was not happy about your behavior after many year of friendship but you forgave me several times for my mistakes so I will do the same." Harry said smiling at her.

We started to eat and Draco, Druella and Narcisa were glaring at Lizzy who shook her head telling this was not the moment to speak. I took her hand and I leaned close to her head.

"Carefully pet, you don't want to be punish again, do you?" I asked her and she shivered

"No sir, I will be good" she answered and I kiss her softly.

"Go talk with them and meet me to sleep later, we need to be at the castle early on the morning."

"Ok," she said and left the room with her friends.

"Severus what did you do to tame her like that?" abraxas asked

"Well, I'm not a Malfoy Abraxas, I told you before, I can bend to her wishes when she asks but she will not manipulate me like they did yesterday." I said, "She needed to learn that and she did that nice. She will think twice before do a similar thing."

"But how, I never saw her submissive like this" Harry said and two seconds after he got it. "Did she let you do that?"

"Yes and beautifully. She is perfect." I said and they groaned

"What do you do to punish her? I cut her credit on her favorite stores?" Lucius said.

"I forbade her to go the jeweler for a month" Abraxas said

"I told Draco, I will not let him touch me for a week" Harry said and Lucius laughed.

"Good one Harry, he will be begging in two days." Lucius said, "What did you do Severus?"

"Well is simple," I said showing them my light red palm.

"She let you do that?" Lucius asked

"I never asked her if she wanted, it was punishment Lucius" I said and they nodded

"How many?" Abraxas asked

"Fifteen, I was very angry" I said

"You are my hero; you are the first man married to a Malfoy woman who is able to tame her." Abraxas said, "Meeting once a week to teach us how to do this?"

"I will do something better, I will teach you to find the weak points to work on this." I said and they nodded. "Now let's go to the sitting room and enjoy a good drink."

Liz POV

Two weeks later I was preparing a class when Severus entered our chamber angry. He was scowling and I let him paced around the room for some minutes before looking at him. He looked furious and I was not sure that if I wanted to know the reason.

"Fucking Black just told on the meeting that probably I forced you to get pregnant in order to accelerate our wedding." Severus yelled. "Even now he is trying to ruin my life as he did twenty years ago because I was a Slytherin."

"Love come here" I said and he sat next to me, "Tell me what happened"

"The mutt told the Board that I forced you to get pregnant to coerce you into marriage. The same thing for Draco." Severus said seething, "They cannot question you because of your pregnancy so they will give me verasiterum and they will ask how this happened."

"Oh my God" I gasped

"If they know that I was played into this pregnancy, you could lose your job and Draco could be expelled." Severus said angry. "Lucius is trying to force them to stop this before we need to testify but Black was demanding about this."

"I will kill him." I said angry

"My sentiments but this will not help you" Severus said, "Remus was so angry that he hit the asshole"

"Wow, how is Harry?" I asked

"He moved his affaires to the Malfoy manor telling Black that he doesn't want to hear from him until he is not stopping this" Severus said and I nodded "Arthur and Molly felt so embarrassed and wanted to meet you."

"Ok, what about Albus?" I asked

"You know that he feels like my substitute father so he was angry and trying to move his contacts." Severus said and the floo was green.

Albus, Lucius and Abraxas entered the room talking. Severus told them to sit and they gave us a parchment asking us to go to a meeting with the Board on an hour.

"Why today?" Severus asked

"They want to finish with this story. Abraxas and Lucius told them how this happened and they understood so they will bring a wizard who has the power to detect lies. He will question Lizzy and Draco to know the true. I gave him the questions to be sure that we will not have problems." Lucius said, "After this is over we are going to have a meeting and we will set this once for all"

"Yes, and Sirius will have to stop bothering my son. I did not protect him when he was a child but I will do this now" Albus said looking at Severus eyes.

"Thank you Albus" Severus said and Albus nodded. "Come love, we need to go to the ROR for the meeting."

When we entered the ROR, the Board was waiting for us with Sirius, Harry, Draco and Kingsley. They sat on the big chairs facing us and a strange wizard came to my side and started to talk with a very high voice.

"Miss Malfoy, Lord Black said that your intended forced you into this pregnancy to coerce you into marriage. What do you have to say about this?" The wizard asked

"I was not force into nothing, I talked with my mother, my sister in law and my nephew and we joked about the idea of getting pregnant at the same time. We only tried to see if this could be done and we got pregnant together. We did not realize that we would need to advance our wedding for this." I said and Sirius snorted

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have something to add?" he asked

"No really, it happened like she said, we talked about watching our children grow up together and we loved the idea. I had to take a potion but the other did not do something like I did." Draco said

"Were you trying to force Lord Potter into marriage?" he asked

"No, this happened after he gave me his consent to be my husband so no, I already had that when I got pregnant." Draco said

"Of course they are lying." Sirius said sneering

"Why do you think that Lord Black is interested in cancelling your aunt's contract?" he asked

"He wants her for himself. As the only Malfoy daughter she is powerful and she can heal a line. Lord Black tried several time to convince her to break up with Lord Prince without success." Draco said and Sirius growled

"Lord Prince, somebody told us minutes ago that you are very physical with your intended and that you have a dominant trait. What can you tell us about that?" he asked

"I have an especial relationship with Miss Malfoy and is based in respect and trust" Severus said and Sirius snorted

"Can you tell us more?" he asked

"The males of the Prince line are dominant and we forge a lien of submission with our mates, our true mates" Severus said looking at me

"Miss Malfoy is true that Lord Prince spanked you so hard that you had problems sitting down for several days?" he asked

"Well, not exactly. He spanked me and healed me after." I said and he nodded.

"I imagine that you had a great time with that Lizzy." Sirius said and I blushed

"Can you tell us how you felt that day or how you feel every time when you are with you intended?" the wizard asked

"This is uncomfortable to tell" I said and he nodded, "Ok, let's be Gryffindor, I had eleven orgasm that night so no I was not coerced and I had a great time. Now I'm planning to take my mate to our room and shag him until we pass out. Do you need more explanations about how this good man only loves me and takes care of me and this asshole is trying to put his foot on a claim already confirmed by an engagement?"

"I think we got the idea Miss Malfoy," he said, "Lord Potter do you have something to say?"

"Yes, I left the Black house and I will be living at the Malfoy manor from now. The Malfoy helped me and welcomed me with open arms without judging me for my relationship with their heir. Draco is a very smart and sensitive man and I will be proud of being his husband and the father of our son." Harry said

"Good, thank you, I finished the questions." The wizard said leaving the room.

"Now, I think that the answer is easy to have. We want to apologize for this inconvenience and we hope your weddings will be lovely. Have a good evening" the president of the Board said leaving the room.

"Listen to me Sirius and listen very carefully. I coerced Severus to get pregnant, he did not realize until it was done and he was not happy about this" I said angry, "You almost got me fired and Draco expelled. Do not come near me or mine again."

"Or what Hermione? Or should I call you like everyone, Lizzy?" Sirius said sneering, "Are you fighting his battles now?"

"I'm not battling his fights, I'm defending my own and he will give me that. If you don't stop pestering me, we will discover the secret of the only Malfoy female" I said before leaving the room angry.

When I closed the door, I heard Severus hexing Sirius and a bark was heard. I entered our room and sat on the couch. Severus arrived two minutes after with Remus, Harry, Draco, Albus, Lucius and Abraxas.

"My dear daughter you are a very bold Gryffindor, you almost killed the wizard" Father said laughing

"Just say thank you that I did not kill Black" I said closing my eyes

"Well Severus got that for you and Sirius is block in his animagus form for two weeks and Lucius hexed him with fleas so now Sirius is with Hagrid." Remus said laughing

"Yes, we got a nice store of hexes for every occasion." Lucius said smirking, "Sis, you need to come to the manor next weekend, mother is very tired and need help."

"I told your mother that another pregnancy would do that to her" Father said angry, "Her body was always week while she was pregnant."

"I will take some potions for her" Severus said and father nodded

"We need to go to the manor," Lucius said before flooing with father.

"Liz, are you ok?" Harry asked, "Sirius was an asshole with you"

"I will be ok, it just the hormones" I said kissing his cheek, "Go to your room, Draco need to rest."

"You are right, see you tomorrow." Harry said helping Draco to stand up.

The weekend was difficult as we had fast binding ceremony for Draco and Me. Now I was Lady Prince and Harry was Lord Potter Malfoy. Draco would remain Malfoy for a problem with his heritage. Severus was not happy about his new last name telling that the Prince line never helped his mother when she needed them. Mother was tired and the potions actually helped her to feel better.

One month later everything was nice. My morning sickness were calming down and mother was feeling better with some new potions I created for her with Lucius help. Narcisa was happily preparing the nursery for our babies and we were looking forward to know what we were expecting. Draco was happy with Harry and they spent their weekends on the Manor. Today we were entering the third month and we would spend the day together. A healer was coming to check on us and told us he would be able to tell us the sex of our babies.

I was sitting on the couch with mother and I saw Cissa talking softly with Draco. It was nice to see them together thinking about new crazy ideas for the nursery. I felt a hand on my belly and mum was caressing me.

"You have a lovely bun there." She said and I groaned as I was the biggest. Mother and Cissa had a little belly and Draco was almost flat. I had a round belly and I felt so fat. "You are beautiful Lizzie."

"I just feel so fat and I don't want to think how I will be at nine months." I said sighing.

"You will be beautiful round with my baby" Severus said sitting next to me. "The healer will arrive soon."

"Yes, she is talking with Lucius about something he is planning for the break." Father said and Lucius entered the room with Harry and the healer.

"Good morning, I think you are anxious for our meeting." Rita said and we nodded.

"Good, first I want to check Druella." Rita said pulling out her wand and casting some spell on mother. "Good, everything is ok and the potion will help you in your weakness. I will give Severus the name of the potions to brew. Druella and Abraxas, you are expecting a second son."

"Oh dear, I will have a little boy to cherish." Druella said caressing her belly and Abraxas kissed her head smiling.

"Good, Narcisa, you are the next." Rita said walking to Cissa' side and casting the spells." Good, everything is perfect and you only need to be carefully with sweet things. Lucius and Narcisa, you are having a baby girl."

"A little girl!" Cissa squealed and we laughed while Lucius grinned.

"Draco, come here." Rita said before casting the spell. "You need to be carefully and do not do anything violent from now. Sorry but not quiditch anymore. Good news, you are having a boy."

"Thank you" Draco said and Harry kissed his head with watery eyes. "I'm carrying the next Potter."

"Thank you love" Harry said softly.

"So Lizzie now is your turn and I can see that you are growing beautifully." Rita said and I groaned. "Don't be like this, you are perfect on your weight."

"Is just that I'm the biggest here." I whined and Severus kissed my head.

"Stop whining." He said while Rita casted the spells.

"Oh dear." Rita said and I looked at her worry. "Everything is all right but you will need to take this calm and slow down soon."

"Is she all right?" Severus asked and I could see everybody tense.

"She is ok; the pregnancy is normal but I have news for you." Rita said looking at my belly and caressing it. "She is expecting triplets. Three boys."

Everybody looked at me for a minute and they started to cheer. Severus was holding me tight and Father was caressing my shoulder. Lucius ordered some tea and cake as we needed to celebrate and I looked at mum confused.

"Is the first time on the history of a pure blood family that a woman is expecting for more than two boys. Molly had twins but this was because a potion she used to have a girl." Mother said smiling.

"You are the first pure blood to have triplets naturally." Rita said. "I will be honored to help you through your pregnancy."

"We need to celebrate this, call the order Severus." Dad said and Severus went to the floo.

An hour later I was on the couch with Molly and Minerva fussing over me. Minerva told me Horace will come to the castle until I gave birth to the boys so I could rest and enjoy my pregnancy. Draco and Harry would take their Newts soon and Sinistra would help Severus in his head of the house responsibilities so we would all move to the manor.

"So are we having six new Malfoys?" Ron asked sneering.

"Yes, also a Potter, a Black and three Snape- Prince" Harry said holding Draco in his arms.

"This is something to celebrate as our ancient lines are getting strong." Albus said, "I want to toast to our dear friends"

"Cheers" everybody said.

"I hope you enjoy your pregnancies and you children will be happy." Minerva said.

I sat on the couch and Severus went to pick up some food for me. I felt somebody sitting next to me and I saw Sirius looking at me. I smiled at him not knowing what to expect.

"You look happy." Sirius said softly. "Will you ever forgive me for been so stupid? I was supposed to be your friend."

"Everything will be ok." I said taking his hand. "So, what's new in your life?"

"I'm working again as an auror and it's helping me find a direction in my life." Sirius said, "I just hope to find somebody to love, I don't like to be alone on the nights."

"You know that you don't need to be alone." I said and he looked at me. "I know about somebody who loves you and you love deeply."

"He is already taken." Sirius said looking down.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look at him." Sirius said softly.

"I do see him talking with Tonks and Kings. He is glancing at you while Kings holds Tonks in his arms." I said smirking.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Tonks is engaged with Kings." I said softly in his ear.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"I think you should go and claim your wolf before somebody else will take him." I said and he nodded. "If you go to the garden, you can go to the maze and you will have some privacy there."

"You are a good friend and I don't deserve you." Sirius said and I shushed him away.

"Care to tell me why you were talking too cozy with the mutt?" Severus growled into my ear.

"Oh, I was just giving him some love advice after he apologized." I said taking a sip of juice.

"Really, what did you told him." Sev asked.

"I told him to go claim his wolf." I said and he chuckled.

"I knew it" He said, "They are good together, Remus know how to calm him down."

"So maybe we are going to have some Blacks after all." I said kissing his jaw. "So what do you think about going to sleep? I'm so so tired now love."

"Minx, let me tell you father that we are leaving and I will meet you I our room." Severus said helping me up and I walked slowly to our room. I was happy to know that the only way to manipulate this strong man was talking and asking. Happily, he spent the rest of the night showing me his love.


	4. Talking about our babies

I don't own Harry Potter

Lizz Pov

At three months, I was very big if you compared my belly to mother's, Cissa's and Draco's bellies. Severus took a lot of time telling how beautiful I was for him like this, round with his babies. He would love me passionately and would spoil me in every way he could. Father and Lucius were very protective and would not let me do nothing when Severus would be teaching. Albus told him that a very famous potion master from Japan was coming to take my place and that Sirius and Remus were taking over DADA so Severus would be able to research with me after the birth. Father was preparing a lab for us and Lucius.

Draco was having a bad time with his pregnancy and he had to take several potions for the pain as his body had to adapt more than ours. Harry took his Newts in advance and he was able to be at the Manor. Remus was surprise to know that werewolves where very fertile ones so now they were expecting two boys, the next Black. Sirius was very happy and came often to see me bringing some chocolates with him.

Today we were talking in our drawing room. Remus was with us as Sirius was invited to a drink with our mates. It was funny to see Sirius talking with Severus in a normal way without trying to kill each other. Harry helped wit that and Cissa told Sirius that he needed help to greet his children to the Black family.

"So Lizzy, how is everything, I have a very difficult time with two babies. It has to be difficult with an extra one." Remus said and I nodded.

"I had some pain potion to help with that." I said sighing. "It just that I'm the biggest around. I don't know how Severus wants to touch me."

"My uncle is very happy with you. He adores to see your new curves as he said last time." Draco said smirking and groaned after a minute. "My back is killing me today."

"Shush boy, Harry will help you later." Cissa said and Draco blushed.

"I never thought that my great grandson would be half Potter." Mother said. "I used to fight a lot with Dorea."

"I remember James telling me about that." Remus said. "So what are you planning for the nursery?"

I had a plan with Draco and we will start the works in one week. This will be beautiful." Cissa said.

"We are using a mix of light green and yellow." Draco said.

"No red?" Remus asked smirking. "How did you let that go Lizzy?"

"Well, Severus was very convincing about this." I said smiling and Draco snorted.

"She wanted to say that her husband shagged so well that she said yes to all the suggestions." Draco said and they laughed.

"Hey, I don't say anything when Harry do the same thing." I said pouting.

"We better don't start talking about that or this will go very bad for all of us." Mother said. "What do you thing that our mates are talking about?"

"I would love to be able to hear what they are saying." Draco said and I nodded.

"If you want I can ask Sirius and send you an owl tomorrow." Remus said.

"Could be good." I said and the door opening letting our men inside the room.

"I had the impression that you were planning something." Severus said narrowing his eyes on me and I shuddered. I still remembered the last time he was angry with me and I did not want to have that again.

"No love, we were just telling Remus about the nursery." I said looking down and he sat next to me.

"Is ok love, you are a good mate." Severus muttered on my ear and I shivered. "We were planning to surprise you today with a diner on our favorite restaurant."

"Sirius said that it could be good to go out a little." Father said and Mother beamed at him.

"You have half an hour to be ready." Lucius said and we ran to our rooms while Sirius led Remus to the floo.

"We will meet you there." Sirius said leaving the room.

An hour later, were dining on a nice restaurant, enjoying the talk with our friends when the dunder duo entered the room and we were unlucky to see Ronald entering the room with Lavander, Ginevra and Dean. They looked at us and started to whisper between them. Severus took my hand and I try to ignored them. Sometime later, I needed to go to the toilet and I told Severus that I would be back soon. When I was washing my hands, I saw Ginevra looking at me with hatred on her eyes.

"Thanks to you I lost Harry." She said getting closer to me.

"Is not my fault if he wanted Draco." I said and she glared at me.

"How could you?" She yelled and tried to hit me but I was able to move fast and to go to the hall. She was following me and pulled my hair hard making me yell in pain. Severus was by my side in an instant and pushed her form me while Dan took her in his arms.

"What do you think you are doing hurting my wife?" Severus said icily and I heard somebody snorting.

"She is a whore and she doesn't deserve any respect." Ronald said and Severus growled at him.

"You have one minute to leave this place before I hex you so badly that you will pray for death to come." Father said slowly and Ronald sneered at him.

"No need father, I have somebody who will help us." Lucius said smirking and I heard Molly arriving.

"LUCIUS TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE HURTING MY DAUGTHER! HOW COULD YOU HURT LIZZY?" Molly yelled taking them from their ears.

"I'm not a child mother!" Ronald yelled and Molly slapped him hard.

"You are worse than a child." She said. "Lizzy, Severus, I'm sorry for this." Molly said and Severus nodded.

"You are welcome to visit us soon." Father said.

"It took me sometime but I can see that they belong together." Molly said caressing my belly. "Will you let me see them?"

"Of course Molly." I said kissing her check.

"Good, I will send you an owl tomorrow, now I have some work to do." Molly said leaving the room while pulling them by the ears.

"I think this will make a good memory." Draco said and Harry laughed.

"Good love, is time to go home." Harry said kissing Draco and Severus nodded moving me to the floo.

Once we were on our rooms, Severus showed me his love severals times before I fell asleep inhis arms.


	5. Note

Hi. my computer just broke. I will come back with more chapters as soon as I can. Sorry


	6. Welcoming the little ones

Liz Pov

I tried to walk to the bathroom and I was so heavy that it was difficult to move so I groaned and Severus woke up.

"Lizzy, what are you trying to do?" He asked confused.

"I need to go to the loo and I'm too heavy to get out of this bed." I said sighing and he stood fast.

"Sorry love." He said and I nodded. "Come, I will help you."

"I don't like that I cannot do anything anymore without help." I said and he opened the door.

"Just remember that is not only you. Draco was telling yesterday that he will move his room next to the dining room as is getting difficult to move and he is having only one baby." Severus said.

"I feel like a wale." I said groaning and he kiss my neck.

"A very sexy one." I Severus said and I smacked his arm. "Not hurting your husband."

"Only if said husband is an arse." I said cleaning my hands. "I don't understand how you stand to look at me."

"You are sexy as hell carrying my babies." Severus said. "But I have to confess that I'm anxious for them to be born so I can fuck you properly again."

"Very gentleman thought." I said smirking and trying to close my robe. "This is small again."

"I take care of that." Severus said charming my robe once more after last week. "How long do we have?"

"Normally two week but Rita said that they could be here anytime from now." I said and he arranged my robes.

"Good, I will help you to the dining room, I guess they are waiting for us." Severus said and we walked together.

My family was there, Draco whining and Harry stroking his head. Father was kissing mother head and she looked very tired while Lucius was talking with a very happy Cissa. I sat on the chair and we started to eat. I felt some cramps on my lower back and I sipped some tea hoping for the pain to go away. It did for some minutes before coming back a little stronger so I started to worry. I looked at Severus as he was talking with Lucius and I closed my eyes. This time the pains was harder and I groaned.

"Love?" Severus asked and I nodded. "Now?"

"I think so but we have time." I said, "Is only little cramps."

"I will help you to the nursery and Lucius will call Rita." Severus said and I look at my brother who was helping a very distress Narcisa.

"I think father will have to call Rita." Lucius said and Father shook his head moving Mother to his arms.

"No, more like Harry will have to do it." Father said and Harry snorted.

"So who will take care of the crying one over here?" Harry said holding a crying Draco who was holding his big belly.

"Just tell me that you did not take a potion for this." Severus said and I smacked his head.

"No way, I learned my lesson about potions." I said and he nodded.

"We need to take them to the nursery and put the privacy spell and I will call Rita." Severus said and Rita entered the room.

"No need your elf called me." Rita said and looked at us confused. "All of them?"

"Yes, they wanted to be pregnant together and now they are giving birth together." Lucius said and Rita laughed.

"This will hit the news hard. Come, we have a long work to do." Rita said moving to the nursery.

Everything was ready and I thanked our elves who prepared the room. My corner had three cribs and my favorite robes for after the birth. Severus helped me to sit on the chair and I felt a very strong contraction while he put the privacy wards. Rita entered our place and told me to lean on the chair while she checked on my dilatation.

"Good, you are on the way, you will probably will be giving birth in the next hour so try to be comfortable. Draco is almost ready, Narcisa is far along and Druella is ready so I will go with her." Rita said leaving our side.

"Do you realize that we will have our little ones soon?" I asked and Severus nodded.

"We did not talk about names." Severus said. "No Harry or James or Sirius or Remus."

"No, I was thinking about Xavier, Lucas and Caleb." I said "What about second names.

"What do you think about this? Xavier Draco, Lucas Abraxas and Caleb Lucius." Severus said and I nodded.

"What about Severus or Tobias?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We can use Severus for our next one but no way I will want Tobias." Severus said and I yelped.

"Next one?" I asked wincing as I had a contraction.

"Well, I don't like uneven numbers." Severus said and I sobbed as the contraction was longer and painful. "What can I do to help you?"

"Come to my side and massage my back." I said and he complied.

"I feel guilty about this." Severus said and I shook my head.

"Is my fault." I said and he kissed me.

"Let me see how for you are." Rita said. "At the moment you have a brother and a great nephew. Narcisa is still far."

"How about us?" Severus asked and Rita cocked her head checking inside me.

"Oh, I think somebody is very anxious to meet you. I can feel his head." Rita said. "Severus, go to her side and hold her while I will coach her to push. Lizzy, this will be hard but you are strong enough for this."

"I hope so." I said and I felt a very strong contraction and the need to push so I yelled and I pushed.

"Yes, like this, push." Rita said. "Good breath, take a good breath in and let it go. Get ready."

"Oh Merlin, this is painful." I said before pushing again very hard and I felt something moving inside me, tearing me on its way. " Is so painful."

"You are very strong love." Severus said and I glare at him.

"Don't you dare to speak to me like this." I yelled and he flinched.

"Love?" He asked and I growled as I was pushing again.

"Don't take her words to your heart, I heard wives cursing their husband to the next week and telling them how much they loved them after the birth." Rita said. "Good I can see the first head here, blond hair."

"This will be Lucas." I said and I yelled again.

"I have the head, breath and don't push now. Good, now a big push and this boy will be out." Rita said and I yelled. "Good girl, your baby boy is a very healthy one."

"Can I take him?" I asked and she cleaned him, put a diaper and gave me my first son.

"Lucas, little one." I said kissing his head.

"We have some minutes so I will go to see Narcisa." Rita said and Severus nodded.

"He is so beautiful, thank you love." Severus said. "I never thought I would be a father."

"And now you will have three boys to take care of." I said wincing, "Starting now, I think the second one is on the way."

"Sorry, Narcisa just had her baby girl." Rita said sitting on her stool. "Good this is already on his place so push."

"Oh my, why this hurt more?" I asked pushing and Rita nodded.

"You are sore and his is a big one like his brother and father." Rita said. "One more time Lizzy."

"Fucking hell." I yelled and I heard a little boy crying. " Xavier."

"Good, I will stay here and we will wait until you last baby decide to meet us. Take Xavier." Rita said and I nursed Xavier. Severus was holding Lucas and talking softly with him. Ten minutes later, I felt another contraction and I knew that Caleb was coming. "Good, I hope this will go faster. Push."

Five minutes later, I was holding Caleb while Rita and Severus held Xavier and Lucas. When the wards were down, we found our family smiling and we could see them holding their babies.

"This is Septimus Cygnus Malfoy." Father said proudly showing us a white hair baby.

"This is Carina Lizzy Malfoy." Lucius said smiling at me holding a blond baby.

"This is James Sirius Malfoy." Draco said and we could see a dark hairy baby.

"We are proud to introduce our sons, Xavier Draco, Lucas Abraxas and Caleb Lucius." Severus said showing our babies. They had white hair, pale skin and very dark blue eyes.

"They are so beautiful." Rita said and we smiled. "I gave a potion to the mother so the recovery will be faster. You can take the night off as the elves will help me to take care of the babies. Tomorrow my sister will come and she will start taking care of them."

"She will be helping you to take care of them." Father said. "I know that you want to be there all the time but we have obligations so it will be good to have some help."

"I know but I will want to be able to decided for them." Mother said and father nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep as you must be tired." Rita said and Severus helped me up.

We arrived to our room and he helped me to bed, leaning next to me and kissing me softly. I could see that he was happy and was confused. I caressed his cheek and I felt his tears falling down.

"Love? Are you alright?" I asked kissing him.

"I never thought that I would be able to be a father and now I have these three boys and you in my life. I'm so happy." Severus said and I held him while he sobbed on my chest.

"Hush, we will be ok." I said kissing his head and we fell asleep thinking about our little ones.


End file.
